Labyrinth 2: Return of the Goblin King
by Renica Swavely
Summary: 13 years later, Sarah is convinced the Underground isn't real. Left to raise Toby alone and haunted by her past, Sarah keeps her distance from new people until she meets David, who bares a close resemblance to the Goblin King - closer than Sarah is willing to believe. She is quickly drawn to David, but Toby is less enthusiastic. Based on the fan-vid trailers by isabeauluv.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos, your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, the nightmare I built my own world to escape__." – Evanesence_

"Goodbye, Sarah," Ludo said.

Sarah looked behind her quickly, but Ludo wasn't there.

"And remember fair maiden, should you need us…," Sir Didymus appeared and disappeared as he spoke to her. Sarah felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes," Hoggle appeared on her bed, "Should you need us for any reason at all…"

"I need you Hoggle," Sarah stated evenly, feeling the tears burning.

"You, you do?"

"I don't know why, but every now and again in my life for no reason at all, I need you," she paused, pushing the tears back, "all of you."

Hoggle's facial expression changed. "Oh, you do?" He broke into a big grin. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

As Sarah turned around in her chair, all of her friends appeared in her bedroom joined by several goblins from the city, some Fireys, and the Wiseman. She embraced Ludo and laughed when Sir Didymus suggested playing Scrabble. She began dancing around, pleased with herself for beating the Goblin King, pleased with herself for getting Toby back home safely, and pleased to have friends to share her experience with. It had truly been the most incredible journey. Turning around to dance with Hoggle and then jump off her bed, she heard her father's voice.

"Sarah?" She froze. "What on earth are you doing?" Glancing around the room, Sarah saw that they were all gone. All of her friends – every single one – was gone. There were no signs that any of them had been there. She jumped off the bed, ignoring her father and racing over to her mirror. There was only her reflection, nothing else. "Sarah?"

"Where did they go?" she asked, almost frantic. What had happened? They had only been here for a moment. She was just beginning to have fun. Had the Goblin King punished them? Were they in danger?

"Where did who go?" Robert Williams asked.

"My friends," Sarah cried. "My friends from the Underground. They were just here!"

Mr. Williams had no idea what an Underground was, but he didn't like the idea of people being in his fifteen year old daughter's room at this time of night. He scanned the room, but there was no sign of anyone being in the room, besides his daughter. The look on her face made him doubt that, but a quick check of the closet and under the bed proved no results. They were alone in the bedroom.

"Sarah, I think you're exhausted. Karen and I will stay in tomorrow night so you can rest," he said, softly. "You won't have to watch Toby."

Sarah shook her head, barely listening to her father, as she paced the room. "Dad, they were here. Didn't you see them when you walked in?"

"If this is some kind of game, Sarah," Robert Williams was getting tired of the charade now.

"It's not a game!" Sarah screamed. "Why aren't you listening to me? They were right here." She pointed at her bed. Mr. Williams made a face, not liking the fact that his daughter was screaming, or that she was insisting there was someone on her bed other than herself.

"Sarah, please keep your voice down. You'll wake Toby," Karen scolded, coming into the bedroom.

"Toby!" Sarah cried, pushing past her parents to the bedroom across the hall. When she arrived at the side of the crib, her baby brother was still fast asleep, clutching Lancelot in his arms. Relieved that he was alright, Sarah began crawling around on her hands and knees checking under the crib and her parent's bed to see if any of the goblins were hiding in the shadows.

"What are you doing?" Karen hissed, as she and her husband entered through the doorway. "Get up off the floor!"

"Was anyone in here when you got home?" Sarah asked, hopeful.

Mr. Williams walked over to his daughter, arms crossed over his chest. "Sarah, what exactly is going on here?"

Sarah looked at him, studying his face. Then she did the same to Karen. "Alright," she sighed. "I'll tell you." She went through her entire night from start to finish, from the moment she wished Toby away, until she defeated the Goblin King and brought her baby brother back home. "And my friends were here with me to celebrate since I beat the Labyrinth. Now that they are gone, I want to make sure they are ok. I don't want Jareth to punish them."

"Who is Jareth," Karen asked.

"The Goblin King."

Mr. Williams looked over his daughter's head at his wife. She shook her head, not believing what her step-daughter was saying. "Sarah," Robert began, "you know none of that is real."

"Of course it is!" Sarah cried. "Dad, it just happened to me."

"I think you must have fallen asleep," Karen suggested, gently. "It sounds an awful like one of those story books you love so much, or one of your mother's fantastical plays." She reached for Sarah, trying to put her hand on her arm.

"No," Sarah pulled away. "No, it was real!"

"Sarah," Mr. Williams started again.

"No!" Sarah screamed, racing to her bedroom and slamming the door.

The next day, Sarah Williams was admitted to St. Catherine's psychiatric ward after a doctor gave her a full evaluation. She regaled the admitting physician with the same tale, not one detail out of place from the version she had spun her parents. The doctor had determined that she had a delusional disorder brought on by the adjustment of her mother's recent death and her father's recent marriage to Karen, who was already pregnant at the time of her wedding.

"Not only is competing to remain in your life, now that her mother is gone, but now she is competing against a baby for attention at a critical moment in her adolescent development," the doctor told Mr. Williams. "It is not uncommon for someone her age who is going through so many drastic changes to escape into a fantasy world. Her illusion even makes sense, considering the situation. She is running a maze. That could symbolize every thing she had been fighting against these past several months and this character-,"

"The Goblin King," Mr. Williams added.

"Right," the doctor nodded, turning through the pages on his chart, "he is the embodiment of the cancer that took her mother away."

Mr. Williams shook his head, staring at his daughter through the barred glass window in her door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, in her hospital gown, motionless. "Will she be ok?"

"She is young. With therapy and treatment, she will be able to learn how to channel her stress and anxiety so she no longer feels the need to create this illusions to cope with reality," the doctor patted Mr. William's shoulder supportively. "Give her some time. This girl has been through a lot."

In the room, Sarah was alone, whispering to herself over and over, "I need you. I need all of you." Outside, a barn owl sat perched near her window, watching silently. As her desperation increased, tears rolled down her cheeks, staining her new hospital smock. She continued to say the words over and over until her cadence became a desperate chant.

But no one came.

**Author's Note:** I saw Isabeauluv's trailers on YouTube for this and I had to write a fanfiction story based off her awesome work. All credit for the plot idea can be given to her. I'm writing this based on how I see the story transpiring from the details in her two videos. I hope you enjoy it! Please check out her videos. They are edited together with such talent that they could be real movie trailers.


	2. Chapter One: Thirteen Years Later

Chapter One: Thirteen Years Later

_These accidents of faith and nature, they tend to stick in the spokes of you. But every now and then the trend bucks and you're repaired by more than glue. Worry not everything is sound. This is the safest place you've found." – Snow Patrol_

Sarah Williams entered her house, arms loaded with grocery bags. She kicked the front door shut, walking through the foyer to the kitchen in the back. The house was quiet and empty. It offered a solace she found in few places. There were pictures on the wall, as she passed through the long corridor to the kitchen. Images of her and Toby, her mother, her father and Karen, and even Merlin were hung there. Her childhood companion had died years ago, but she was still fond of the dog. He had never left her side, until his last breath. Sarah shook her head, laying the groceries out along the counter.

At any moment, Toby would be arriving home from school. She wanted to have all the food put away before he came in. The last few months had been difficult on them both. She was constantly trying to keep their lifestyle stable and easy. It was a battle every day. With time, it was becoming easier, but there were still some days when she struggled with the reality of their situation. She kept it in perspective by thinking how her younger brother must be feeling. He was a teenager now. Dealing with hormones and going through puberty was hard enough, but losing both of his parents to a car accident was worse.

When Robert and Karen Williams had been killed in a head-on collision with a drunk driver. They had died instantly. When Sarah had gotten the call, she had dropped everything to fly back to her hometown in New York to take care of her brother. He had been unresponsive to other members of the family and the authorities. A majority of the time, he locked himself away in his room. Sarah understood. She was in pain, affected by the loss as well. After her mother, Linda had died, Sarah had also grieved in silence. Despite their difference in age, Toby and Sarah had always been similar. Overwhelmed with grief or not, she had still handled the funeral arrangements, the lawyers, selling the house, and finally securing custody of Toby. It had been a severely long process due to her medical history. She had spent weeks completing the necessary paperwork and attending to the lawyer but in the end, she had managed to fly back home with her brother in tow.

They had been living in her apartment for less than a month when Sarah had decided it was too crammed. She pulled her savings and inheritance together to place the down payment on a house just outside the city of Philadelphia, where Toby could have his own room. At first, the move had not altered her brother's disposition. He was still silent and withdrawn. She tried taking him out to eat, letting him stay up late watching TV, giving him money to go to the mall with, and even on one occasion let him skip school to hang out at the new house. It wasn't until he had caught her crying outside on the front, that he had finally opened up to her.

Sarah had been outside, picking up the morning paper. She didn't have a Kindle or an iPad. She preferred to read from a physical book, to feel the paper beneath her fingers and smell the ink. On this particular morning, the dewdrops were sprinkled across the lawn, cold on her bare feet as she walked down to the sidewalk to fetch the paper. When her eyes fell to the headline, she felt the buried emotions surface rapidly, too quick to contain. A local politician had been killed in a car accident. Images of the wreckage were plastered all over the front page.

She hadn't heard Toby come outside. Before she knew what had happened, he was standing at her side, reading the paper over her arm. "I miss them too," he had said. Then he had hugged her and walked off towards school. It had taken Sarah several moments to collect herself and go back inside, but after that things began to change for the better.

It was a small gesture, but it opened a door for them. Toby began talking to her about school and his classes. He even went as far as to join the school newspaper, which Sarah eagerly supported by buying him a new laptop and printer for his room. Despite the progress they had made recently, she still went to great lengths to keep the house spotless, the kitchen well stocked, and the memories of her past under wraps. Toby didn't know anything about her treatment. Her father had kept it a secret in the beginning because of how young her brother was. Eventually it just became a subject that no one brought up. Karen and Sarah's father had been the only ones to know about her visits to the psychiatrist's office. When they had been buried, so had her secret. Her relationship with Toby was no longer a simple sister-brother connection. It was fragile. She did not want any hidden details of her history to impact it.

As she stocked the pantry with canned goods, she thought about the shrink she had seen back in New York. Doctor Michael Kosen had been a nice, elderly fellow with a gentle voice. His appointments had been soothing. They were not the intrusive inquiries she had predicted. After her trip to the Labyrinth, she had celebrated her victory with her friends. They had promised her if she needed them, they would be there for her. Once the victory party was over, she never saw them again. She had spent hours staring into her mirror, calling for them. Eventually, her father and Karen had taken notice. At first, her father labeled the behavior as Sarah's way of acting out for attention. Karen had blamed Sarah's mother Linda, who had been an actress with the local theater company. Linda had passed away a couple of years before Karen had married Robert. Karen thought the death paired with the birth of Toby had made Sarah unstable. A few months later, Robert agreed and sent Sarah to have a mental evaluation.

Dr. Kosen had asked Sarah very basic questions. She had been reluctant to share with him. When she had gone for her second session, she had arrived early and noted his vast book collection. He had a number of books on mythology and folklore. Sarah thought perhaps he would believe her about her journey Underground. She had shared with him her experience, expecting him to be impressed or at the very least interested by what she had encountered. Instead, he had prescribed her some anti-anxiety medication and suggested they meet twice a week instead of once every other week. He, of course, had reached out to her father and step-mother with his diagnosis. Her father had been confused and concerned, but Karen had been horrified. After that it was only a matter of time before her visits were an every other day occurrence.

Sarah had fought it every step of the way. She had been enraged. She felt betrayed by Dr. Kosen and her father. One day, when she had been driven home from her appointment, her father had tried to speak to her regarding her progress. He had brought up her mother, Linda's affair with a fellow actor. He thought his former wife's indiscretion had something to do with Sarah's inability to cope with reality. She had been furious. She had run up to her room and tried to contact her friends. There was no response. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and even the Goblin King himself had not come to see her once since the Labyrinth. She had gotten so frustrated, she had thrown the red playbook at her mirror, shattering it instantly. Her actions had caused her father to call Dr. Kosen's office. Sarah had waited in the hallway, unknown to her father, listening on the phone to what was said.

Dr. Kosen explained to Robert Williams that to Sarah, the Underground was real. At this point, she was too early in her treatment to see reason. "You see," he began over the phone to Sarah's father, "the nightmare is not knowing what's true. Imagine if you had suddenly learned that the people, the places, the moments most important to you were not gone, not dead, but worse, had never been."

Once Sarah had heard that, she had silently returned the receiver and gone to her room. She had laid in her bed, wordlessly for hours. She had declined dinner. She thought about what Dr. Kosen had said. His voice had not been vengeful. He had not sounded like he was baiting her father or trying to sell him on more appointments, more medication. He had sounded sorry for her. It had made her feel sick. When she had gone to sleep that night, she had made a choice. She was going to put the Underground, all her friends, the Labyrinth, and the Goblin King behind her. She began attending her meetings with Dr. Kosen with a serious goal. She wanted to get better. She wanted to forget about the fantasy and have a reality. She couldn't be a child forever.

Years went by. Finally, when she was eighteen, Dr. Kosen read her a transcript of what had transpired on her second meeting with him, where she had detailed her journey Underground. "Now Sarah," he had said. "What can you tell me about this place, the Underground."

"It isn't real," she had responded.

"And your friends?"

"Don't exist."

"The Goblin King."

"Never was."

Closing her eyes, Sarah tried to push the memories back. The years she had spent in treatment had been long and hard to endure. What Toby was working through now, his anger and his grief, were far worse. She had had her father and step-mother and brother to assist her, even if Toby had been unaware of what she had been going through. In his situation, there was only his sister, who was now his legal guardian as well. It was a complicated life. Just as she was finishing up in the kitchen, she heard the front door open.

"Sarah?"

"In here," she called, folding up the paper bags and stuffing under the sink quickly.

"Hey," Toby walked in, oblivious to her grocery run. He tossed his backpack on top of the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, moving to the fridge to pull out a can of soda. Cracking the top open, he took a seat at the island, facing her. "What's for dinner?"

"I thought I would make spaghetti," Sarah replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Again?"

"Don't you like spaghetti?"

"Yeah, but not every week."

She held up her hands, "Ok, point made. I can take a hint. What are you hungry for?"

"Can we order Chinese?" he asked, hopefully. Sarah inwardly groaned. She had spent an hour at the supermarket getting healthy items to create well-balanced home-made meals. "Com'on Sarah, please."

"I guess," she relented, thinking about the silver lining being she wouldn't have to do any dishes tonight.

"Cool," Toby jumped off the stool, going over to the basket at the end of the kitchen counter where Sarah had a collection of restaurant and take-out menus. He brought it back over, returning to his seat. "What are you going to get," he asked, peering over the items listed in red ink.

"Probably the vegetable lo mein, again."

He made a face, "But you always get that."

"Yeah," she made a face back at him, "Well what are you going to get?"

"General Tso's Chicken."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her brother. "And you don't always get that?" she teased.

"Can't help it," Toby shrugged. "You're supposed to set a good example for me. You're the parent." He stopped, realizing what he had just said. Sarah froze. For a long moment, there was silence in the house. She could almost hear the seconds as each one ticked by. Then Toby, hooked his hand through the strap in his backpack. "I'm going to go start my homework," he said. He took his stuff and headed upstairs without another word.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. That had not been the first time Toby had slipped. Last week, he had started to call her "Mom," but caught himself halfway through. The rest of the evening had been tense. She hoped it would not be the same this evening.

It was the first Friday night in weeks she hadn't had to work late. She wanted to be able to eat dinner and relax in front of the TV with her brother. Sarah had accepted a job right out of college, working as an Analytics Consultant. She had started her career in a small county hospital, creating workflows and reports for the clinicians. Her boss thought her problem-solving skills and ability to predict outcomes was phenomenal. After a few years, they had asked her to conduct her process with several other local businesses, including the police department. Needless to say, she was always busy, but the compensation was good.

Sarah pulled her cell out of her purse and placed the order for the Chinese, requesting delivery. She was not in the mood to test Toby with a ten-minute car ride after what had transpired in the kitchen. She would pay the extra five dollars for delivery to the house. The Oriental man at the opposite end of the phone quickly told her that it would be, "Ten minute," after taking her credit card information and hung up.

There was enough time to change and wash her face. She headed upstairs, passing Toby's closed door and her at home office for the door at the end of the hall. The master bedroom in the house was spacious. It had a bathroom attached, which was also roomy. Sarah shut the door, to strip out of her work clothes. Typically, she wore a suit or at the very least pants and a blouse to work. She often had meetings with high-level members of the hospital staff or areas of local government. Her area of expertise was important, but could be considered "overhead," so to ensure she was viewed in a positive light, she continued to dress professional at all times. Now, in the comfort of her own home, she chose a pair of heather gray sweatpants and a black V-neck thermal top. It was winter in Pennsylvania and there was already a chill in the air. She contemplated starting a fire down in the living room, but decided she had not chopped enough wood to keep her effort going through the night.

Pulling her hair back, Sarah kicked her discarded clothes into a pile by the hamper. She pinned her bangs back to wash her face. At twenty-eight, she had lost the baby fat from her body and face. She still had a slender build with clear skin. Her hips and chest had filled out. She was considerably attractive, but she was cool. She had lost her free-going, naive attitude for a more calculated, calm demeanor. The time spent with Dr. Kosen had not only changed her view on the Underground, but life in general. She had given up her childhood, become a strategic thinker, and immersed herself in numbers and facts instead of books and illusions.

It had helped her get accepted to University of Pennsylvania, where she had excelled in quantitative analytics. It had also hindered her ability to open up to new people. Although her sessions with Dr. Kosen had given her a new outlook on life, the meetings had also made it extremely difficult for her to trust anyone, especially with the constant digs like "crazy" and "psycho" from her high school peers. Moving to another state had been a positive change. Unfortunately, it hadn't been big enough to convince her to let her guard down. She picked up her dirty clothes off the floor, depositing them into the hamper. She removed the bobby pin from her bangs, letting them fall across her forehead.

She had a couple of friends in town. Joe Collins was a detective in the police department. He was a couple years older than Sarah with a handsome face and a good sense of humor. He had been curious as to what a "New York hot-shot" was doing in their suburban town. On Sarah's first day at the precinct, he had followed her around like a bodyguard, filling her in on all the quirks and fun facts about his colleagues on the force, while he pelted her with questions about what she was doing. It was a bit annoying at first, but by the end of the day, Sarah had made her first real friend in a long time.

Along with Joe, came Robin and Erik. They had graduated with Joe and all three had gone to high school together in the town. They had known each other for almost a lifetime. Erik and Robin married and had recently adopted a little girl from China. Robin was teaching art classes part-time at the high school and Erik ran a bistro café in town. They were like a movie couple, so sweet and sensitive. Sometimes it was hard for Sarah to understand why they got along well with Joe when he could be so blunt and aggressive.

Sarah left her room, pausing outside Toby's bedroom door on her way back downstairs. She could hear music playing and the rhythmic tapping of laptop keys. She sighed, recalling how spirited her brother had been as a young child, much the same as she had been. They had made progress, but Toby was still withdrawn. He had a few friends, his grades were average, and though he excelled at writing, the school newspaper only met one day a week after school. She had asked him if any other clubs or organizations appealed to him. His normal response was a wordless shrug or a half grunt, half mumble of "No." She didn't know how to get through to him. Changing schools was hard on a child, especially for their social network. Changing states, guardians, and living arrangements all at once was even more pressure. Shaking her head, Sarah went downstairs to the kitchen.

She retrieved two plates from one of the cabinets and utensils from the drawer by the sink. Toby may love Chinese food, but he couldn't use chopsticks. She took the flatware into the living room with a few napkins, placing everything on the coffee table. She had purchased a pair of matching foldout tables for "TV-dinner" nights, even though she never bought actual TV-dinners at the supermarket. More often than not, on weekend nights she and her brother ate in front of the TV together. It gave them ample discussion points and was a more relaxed mood than the formal dining room. The dining room was hardly used. It was large, but Sarah's network of friends and family was almost as small at Toby's. She was not planning on having a Christmas feast in there anytime soon. Just as she was setting up the TV for tonight's movie viewing, the phone rang.

Sarah went out into the foyer to pick up the cordless. "Hello?"

"Sarah Williams?" a man's voice returned from the other end.

"Yes."

"This is Mr. Wolfe. I'm the principal over at Penn Charter," the man explained. "I was wondering if you had a minute to discuss Toby's progress this marking period."

It seemed odd for an administrator to be calling on a Friday night, but Sarah was concerned about her brother. "Is there a problem?"

"Ms. Williams, I realize the circumstances of Toby's enrollment were not ideal. My condolences for the loss of your parents," Mr. Wolfe paused, but before Sarah could comment on his words, he continued. "Normally after a period of time, new students become acclimated to our infrastructure. They go out for sports, participate in charitable events, and start to build up a network of peers to prepare for college. Toby's attitude toward all of these things has been indifferent, at best."

Sarah bit her bottom lip. She had been afraid of this happening. She wasn't sure how serious it was until now. "Please understand, my brother has been through a great deal this past year. He suffered a huge loss."

"I took that into consideration, Ms. Williams, before I made this call. In fact, it is the reason for the call. I wanted to inform you of the severity of this before we took any action at the academy. I was hoping this could be remedied at home."

"Certainly," Sarah agreed, trying to remain calm and professional. She did not appreciate the tone in the principal's voice. "Do you have any suggestions, Mr. Wolfe, on how best to change the situation?"

"Have you considered taking Toby to see a therapist?"

She felt her stomach twist. She had been worried about Toby, but having him visit a psychiatrist the way she had done years ago was not an option she had considered. It was not an option she was comfortable with. She had lost her innocence. Her experience in that office had altered her life. Some people would argue that it had changed her for the better. She wanted to believe that, but some days she felt lost. She felt as if a piece of her was missing. It was a strange feeling. There was a void. It was never filled; not with the success of her career or even the addition of Toby to her daily life. Even now, she could feel the tendrils of the hole pulling at her. It was such a revolting sensation. She did not want her brother to experience that. She would not subject him to that form of healing.

"Ms. Williams?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wolfe. You were saying?"

"I think several appointments with a counselor or psychiatrist would work wonders for Toby's attitude," the principal continued. "Don't you?" The way his sickeningly sweet tone poured through the phone made Sarah's stomach churn further. She took several deep breaths before she responded.

"I appreciate your concern," she stated evenly, "but I have very strong feelings in regards to psychiatrists. At this moment in time, I am not convinced Toby's requires that level of care."

"Ms. Williams, with all due respect, I am an educational professional and-,"

There was a sharp, loud knock at the front door. Sarah jumped slightly, turned towards the noise. At first, she forgot about the Chinese. When the knock resounded again, she pushed the eerie feeling growing in her gut down. It was probably a combination of anger and nerves from the phone call.

"Mr. Wolfe," she interrupted, "I do apologize, but I need to be going." With a click, she hung up the phone.

The eerie feeling was growing. Sarah felt her fingers wrap around the doorknob a bit tighter than normal.

Sarah opened the front door. She gripped onto the door handle, blinking at the sight she saw before her. When it didn't change, she gasped. The man standing before her, was dressed in a black suit with a blue shirt. He was tall and slim with a strong build. His blonde hair was cut short and neat. The blue color in his shirt matched one of his eyes. The other orb was a dark brown. Behind him, police lights were flashing. An officer was standing behind him, while another made his way up her front walk.

She turned her attention back to the man in her doorway, searching his face. She knew it well. She knew each contour, each hidden smirk, and each cruel gaze. He was a man she knew well. He had been in her thoughts and her dreams for years. Dr. Kosen had told her that he didn't exist. Obviously, he hadn't gotten the memo, because here he was, standing right in front of her. When he saw her growing recognition, he smirked, an expression she remembered well.

And Sarah knew she was staring into the eyes of the Goblin King.

"Hello, Sarah."


	3. Chapter Two: Familiar

**Chapter 2: Familiar**

"_Now I was sitting, waiting, wishing that you believed in superstitions. Then maybe you'd see the signs, but Lord knows that this world is cruel__." – Jack Johnson_

Sarah felt herself staring at the man. A small voice in her head was screaming about how rude she was being, but it wasn't until Joe's voice interrupted her thoughts, which were spiraling out of control, that she found a way to break the trance.

"Hey, sorry to stop by so suddenly," Joe came running up to the porch. "Ryan and I were in the neighborhood and I wanted to introduce you to our new detective." Sarah looked past both men to the police car out on the street. Lieutenant Moser was writing a report from the driver's seat. When he saw Sarah, he gave a quick wave. She waved back. "Sarah, this is Detective David Jones. He just moved here from Las Angeles."

"I thought you were Chinese," she tried to laugh off the strange feeling of recognition she had. This man couldn't be the Goblin King. He didn't exist. Whatever fantasy she thought had occurred, it was just her overactive imagination. This man was a person of facts and science. She was wrong to accuse him of being a childhood villain. She reached out her hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sarah Williams. I work with Joe and the boys down at the precinct each week. I'm an Analyst."

"Whatever that means," Joe rolled his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sarah Williams," David pulled her hand up to his face and planted a light kiss on the tops of her knuckles. The moment his mouth touched her skin, Sarah felt a chill race up her spine and then shoot out across her body like lightening. When David dropped her hand, she could still feel the tingling sensation on the tips of her fingers and toes.

"Whoa! Pulling out all the stops, now, aren't we?" Joe teased, nudging David, but the blonde-haired man's eyes never strayed from Sarah's face.

She found it hard to speak. He wasn't the Goblin King. His features were remarkably similar, but the cold, powerful exterior Jareth had possessed was not evident on this man. He appeared confident, intelligent, but not cruel. There was warmth in his eyes, a kindness that she had never seen in Jareth. He had held no compassion for her or his subjects. He only placed value in winning. Though she had just met David, she could feel in his touch and see in his face that he was not the same man. There was a strong sensation pulling her towards him, a magnetism holding her under his control. Then he blinked, glancing over at Joe and the feeling vanished.

Sarah blinked, taking a step back to steady herself. "Are you alright, Sarah?" Joe reached out to take her by the arm. David also moved forward.

"I'm fine," she waved them off. "Just a little dizzy."

"I hope you're not coming down with the flu," Joe chuckled, dropping his hand. David was still standing at the ready. "It seems like half the kids in school have it."

"I probably just need to eat something," Sarah reassured them. "I thought the Chinese would be here by now."

"Well, it is a Friday night," Joe stated.

"I am sure they will be along shortly," David said.

Just as he spoke, a white Toyota pulled up to the curb. A think man came racing up to the porch with a large white plastic bag in one hand. There were several bright red Chinese symbols on the bag. Dinner had finally arrived.

"See?" Joe smiled, "Right on time."

David turned back toward Sarah and gave her a quick nod. "We will leave you to your dinner. It was nice to meet you. I hope I see you again soon."

"Nice meeting you. Have a good night," she waved at them, before telling the deliveryman to give her a minute to get her wallet.

As she walked away from her front door, she saw David glance back at her. He could be Jareth's twin in looks, but in manners it was not even close. He caught her eyes for a second. In that instant she felt a wave of butterflies swarm over her. She hadn't had such a rush of feelings since she was a teenager. It had been years since she ha let herself feel anything like what she was experiencing now. It was a quick burst, but slightly intoxicating.

"Is the food here?" Toby called from upstairs. His voice reminded Sarah why she hadn't been involved with anyone. She had other responsibilities to take care of.

"Yes. Come down and set the table, please."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a few bills to pay the deliveryman. When she shut the front door, she made sure to latch the deadbolt. She wasn't in the mood for any more surprises this evening.

"Who was at the door?" Toby asked, handing Sarah a plate from the kitchen cabinet.

"Joe stopped by with the new detective, so I could meet him."

"He had to stop in tonight? It's a Friday."

Sarah shrugged. "You know him. He stops by whenever he feels like it." She started pulling the food containers out of the bag and lining them up on the counter top.

"Yeah, cause he has the hots for you." Toby rolled his eyes and made a face.

"Excuse me?" She pretended to ignore the awkward statement, by pulling her Brita out of the fridge and pouring them each a glass of water. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Geez, get with the program," Toby sighed. "He likes you."

"I think you're reading into our friendship a little too much, mister. Joe and I are just friends. Here," she handed her brother his glass of water and walked into the living room.

"Does he know that?"

Sarah set her food and water down on the coffee table, so she could turn on the TV. "Of course he does."

"Whatever you say," Toby sighed again, shaking his head. He took a seat next to his sister on the couch.

"So what will it be tonight? 'Pawn Stars' or 'Chopped'?"

"'Chopped,'" Toby decided. "I want to see Alex be her usual nasty self and make someone cry."

She pulled up the newest episode and they began to eat their Chinese with forks and knives. What Toby had said in the kitchen was a surprise to Sarah. She had never considered Joe in a romantic way. He was a good friend. He had been the first person she had a real connection with since she had moved to Pennsylvania. Though he was funny, good-natured, and attractive, she didn't feel the same fluttery sensation when she thought of him the way she did when she recalled how David had kissed her hand or the mysterious way he had looked back at her when they had left.

"Alright, so who do you think is on the chopping block?" Toby asked.

Sarah focused on the screen, realizing she had missed the entire appetizer round. "That guy with the beard and the plaid shirt," she quickly guessed.

Toby raised an eyebrow at her. "I knew you weren't paying attention. Thinking about Joe, huh?" He waited for her retort, but when she glared at him, he continued devouring his General Tso's chicken.

When the next commercial came on, Sarah took the opportunity to ask Toby about school. "I got a call from Mr. Wolfe today. He said you aren't participating in any sports or community programs."

"Yeah," Toby scoffed. "Because they are all stupid and the people running them are stupid and the other students in the club are stupid. It's all stupid."

"Toby-,"

"Sarah, I don't want to do it. I want to write. That's all I want to do. I want to work with Jeff and Bret on the paper and get the hell out of Penn Charter."

"Toby!"

"I know mom and dad wanted me to go to a good school like that, but let's be real, it's not like they can say much about it now, right? I mean, they're dead. They can't yell at you about it."

"Toby Robert Williams," Sarah cried. "Don't you ever say any thing like that again, do you understand me?"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, moving his fork around his plate.

"No," Sarah put her hand on his arm. "Not whatever. Karen, dad, and I didn't get along, but that has nothing to do with you, do you understand? They loved you. They wanted you to go to a good school because they wanted you to have the best. They wanted you to be educated so you could get into a good college and get a good job. They loved you, Toby. They just wanted you to have everything."

"Yeah, well that's not what really happened, is it? No. Instead they died. You got stuck with me and I got stuck in Penn Charter." He slammed down his plate on the coffee table and walked out of the room.

"I'm not done talking to you."

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." Sarah heard his door slam a few moments later.

She took a deep breath, feeling the tears at the corners of her eyes. Toby was mad. He was hurt and lost without his parents. She understood that he was healing. Despite her efforts to help him through his grief, she found herself shocked by his sudden outburst. He had never raised his voice before. He had never gotten so angry in her presence. She was unsure if this was progress or a step backwards. Sighing, she turned off the TV and gathered up the dishes.

It was difficult to decide how to raise a teenager. She was barely an adult. Although some people her age had their own children, most of them weren't raising a thirteen-year-old and none of them were raising a child of that age alone. She took another deep breath as she began to fill the sink. Her adolescence hadn't been typical. Her parents had divorced and she had been forced to see a psychiatrist on a regular basis. She didn't even know where to begin with Toby. What was the right way to be a parent? She didn't have the best role models to look up to for advice on that. Her mother had had an affair and took off to pursue an acting career and her father had been too busy sleeping with his neighbor to notice.

Sarah carefully laid the dishes in the grooves of the drainer, her mind still combing over the details of her conversation with Toby. She couldn't understand what he was going through. She didn't believe that Mr. Wolfe understood either. She highly doubted he cared. He seemed to be a man on a power trip. She had no respect for an authority figure like that. It made sense why Toby had such a visible disdain for Penn Charter's leaders. Switching off the lights, she headed upstairs.

Normally, she refrained from entering Toby's room. She had only been in a handful of times since they had moved. Teenagers liked their privacy. She knew that much. Boundaries were a crucial part of any living arrangement, but those privileges were cast aside as she knocked on the door.

"Toby?" There was no answer, but she could hear movement. She knocked again. "I'm coming in," she announced, entering the room a moment later.

"I didn't say you could come in," Toby snapped.

Sarah bit back her lip, understanding the rough tone. He was crying. She walked over to where Toby was sitting at his desk, scrolling through pictures of his parents. "I know you miss them," she began softly. "It's ok to be mad at them, but you can't believe that they didn't love you." Toby moved away, leaving to sit on the edge of his bed with his back to her. "I was mad at my mom, Linda, when she left. The first time I spoke to her after she moved out, I told her that I hated her."

Toby looked over his shoulder at Sarah. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes and no," she admitted. "I was angry with her, so angry that I said harsh things to her. Part of me wanted to hurt her the way she hurt me and part of me wanted to see if I pushed her hard enough, would she come back home."

"What happened?" Toby asked.

"She died," Sarah told him, hearing her voice crack. "She was diagnosed with Stage 4 Breast Cancer a couple of weeks after that." Toby didn't say anything, but he turned around to face his sister. "I know you are mad and I know your life got turned upside down. I can't understand what you are going through, but I am here for you, Toby. I was never supposed to be your mother. For what it's worth, I'm trying my best to make it easier on you."

"I'm sorry," he said, softly. He came over and hugged her. She was surprised by the contact. He squeezed her tight, burying his face. It wasn't until she felt the tears soaking through her shirt that she realized he was crying again. She gave him a few minutes, not daring to break the hug. When he finally pulled back and looked up at her, he gave her a smile and asked, "Can we watch the rest of 'Chopped' now? I want to see if your bearded, plaid-shirt guy won."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Sarah woke up on the couch. She had fallen asleep while they had been watching a marathon of "Chopped" episodes. Toby was on the love seat, one arm thrown over his head, the other dangling off the side of the furniture. He was breathing heavily, signaling he was still asleep. She got up quietly and padded out to the kitchen, to start making breakfast. The first thing she needed was some coffee. Unfortunately, the pantry was bare. She mentally kicked herself for not remembering to get a new batch during her store run the day before.<p>

Waking Toby up was not a viable option. Ever since he had been a child, waking him had been a dangerous task. He had a nasty habit of kicking and thrashing, as if being woken from a terrible dream and his mood was not much better. Sarah grabbed a scrap of paper and scribbled a quick note for him, in case he did wake up naturally while she was out. She left it on the end table by the loveseat.

There was a corner market a few blocks down the street. Over the last few weeks the weather had warmed considerably and Sarah was pleased to be able to walk to the store. The sun felt comforting on her face. As she strolled along the sidewalk, she passed a small park and several apartment complexes. Everyone was enjoying the ability to be outside again. Children were running around playing tag and hopping all over the jungle gym equipment. Parents were chatting with each other nearby, while bikers and joggers were scattered about, getting their morning exercise in early. Sarah smiled to herself, taking it all in.

When she entered the marketing, she waved to the clerk at the front and headed back to the aisle where the coffee was stored. She was eyeing up the different varieties as she walked and didn't pay attention to where she was going. She nearly walked into Robin.

"Hey, Sarah," her friend smiled, giving her a quick sideways hug.

"Hey."

"You're up early," Robin grinned. "Where's Toby?"

"Still asleep," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Teenager."

"Right. Can't wait until we have one."

"I'm not sure I can imagine a mini Erik running around."

"I was hoping more for a mini me," Robin admitted. "Is that bad?"

"No," Sarah chuckled. "We are all probably safer that way. And the baby will be cuter."

"Speaking of cute," Robin started, "Have you met the new detective yet? Joe brought him by for dinner last night when they were on break. He was trying to get him acclimated to the area. He's a good looking guy." Sarah watched a slight flush rise in Robin's cheeks. "Not that it matters. I've already got my Prince Charming, but I could live vicariously through you," she prompted, with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself," Sarah made a face.

Robin made a face back at her. Lowering her voice, she asked, "Sarah, when was the last time you went out on a date?"

Sarah took a minute to process the question. She knew the answer, but she didn't want Robin to know the answer. Sarah Williams had never been on a "real" date. She had gone for coffee and to dinner with small groups of people in college, but she had never gone out with a man by herself, where he picked up the tab, and tried to coax her to come back to his place. Normally, that fact didn't bother her, especially now that Toby was living with her. Raising a child usually raised a red flag with men, but raising a teenager sent them running for the hills.

"It's been a while," she finally, sighed.

"That's what I thought," Robin crossed her arms over her chest. "So why not go after Mr. Tall and Mysterious? It's not like you have to marry the guy, just go out on a date or two. Have some fun!"

"I can't. What about Toby?"

"Sarah, he's thirteen, not three. Besides, you aren't his mother. You're his sister. He will understand you have to move on with your life. Believe me, " Robin coaxed, "I work with kids every day. They are more resilient than you think."

"I don't know," Sarah mumbled, absently reaching for a can of coffee grounds on a nearby shelf.

"Listen," Robin said, "I know you've been through a lot with losing your parents and taking your brother in. You work hard, Sarah. Everyone knows that. Having a little fun once in a while won't change people's opinion of you. You need to be selfish sometimes and do something just for you, instead of worrying about everyone else."

Sarah felt her hands tighten around the coffee can. She felt comfortable around Robin, Erik, and Joe. She had learned how to let down her defenses and relax around them. She felt the same with Toby, but adding another person to her carefully calculated equation made her anxious. Despite Robin pushing it as a temporary arrangement, Sarah did not consider herself the "dating" type. She was a relationship person. She valued the few people she had in her life. They were her world and Toby was at the center of it. She couldn't have a "maybe" person hovering on the outside, waiting for her to let him in. It felt strange and unusual.

Then she remembered how electric she had felt when David had kissed her hand and the sensation that had rippled through her entire body when she had seen him look at her, as he left. Even now, it stirred up emotions inside of her that she couldn't place. Perhaps the reason she felt as if she knew David from somewhere, wasn't because he shared physical traits with the Goblin King, but because a part of her needed a human connection.

"I'll think about it," she relented.

"Good," Robin smiled. "See you later."

While Sarah walked back to her house, she replayed the conversation she had had with Robin over and over again. It was a gift and a curse, being an Analyst. Robin had been sincere, which bothered Sarah slightly. If Robin was concerned about her, she wondered what Erik and Joe thought about her lack of relationships. Other than Toby, who was, in a way, obligated to be in her life, they were the only people she consistently relied on and was open to. She wanted them to have the best perception of her. Sighing, she unlocked the front door and walked into the house.

Toby was still strewn about the loveseat. She shook her head, watching him for a moment. He hadn't even noticed she had been gone. Maybe there was some truth to what Robin was saying. Maybe it was time for her to let another person into her life.


	4. Chapter Three: Transformed

**Chapter 3: Transformed**

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."_ - Muse

Monday morning was not Sarah's favorite time of the week. Dealing with the extra hassle of getting Toby out of bed did not build a strong case for it either. Despite his overzealous use of the word "stupid" on Friday night, Toby was relatively calm. He hadn't spoken much since Friday night, but he hadn't been in a terrible mood either, for which Sarah was grateful for. Gratitude aside, she still had her doubts about Toby's more positive behavior.

"You seem chipper for a Monday," she commented on the drive to the charter school.

Toby shrugged, starring out the window. "I have to go."

Sarah was not easily dismissed. "Anything special happening today?"

It took a few moments, but he shrugged again before saying, "We are reviewing our news articles for English today. There is an iTunes card for the article with the highest marks. Mrs. Kratz says she expects mine to be the best in the class, but Bret is in the same period so it could go either way."

"What is your article on?"

"The impact of off-shoring our labor to countries such as China, Japan, and Korea and how the money trail could be assisting them in purchasing nuclear weapons."

"Toby!"

Sarah was shocked to hear her brother tackle such a political and worldly topic. She was even more shocked to hear him speak about weapons. Sarah had fought to keep her brother in her life. She understood the need to take action when circumstances were hard, but she tried to avoid violence and confrontation at all cost. She barely watched the news at all because she found it depressing. The reports were only ever about negative occurrences. There were never any stories on a community outreach program or free trade pact being made.

"That's what I wrote about," he shrugged, "and that's why I didn't tell you."

The remainder of the car ride was completed in silence. Sarah's mind was reviewing details of how Toby was raised and analyzing if anything had changed significantly since she took over. With the exception of his parents' death and the move, she couldn't identify a thing. Her father and Karen hadn't been deeply political. There were very few members of her family who could even name the senators sitting in office. She was unsure where the fire for this heavy news came from.

Her fear wasn't spawned from the actual content Toby was reporting. She was concerned about where his interest would take him. After losing her mother and more recently her father, it had become clear to her that losing another prime member of her family would cripple her emotionally. The mental devastation she had faced after losing her mother had been hard to come back from. Even with the express concern of her father and the counseling sessions, there was a void in her life. That void had grown when she had lost her dad. With both parents gone, Merlin put to sleep, and even Karen's nagging unavailable on a daily basis, Sarah had been left with a gapping hole. This hole fueled her natural distrust of new people and her aversion to reaching out to make new contacts.

However, it seemed to have a reverse effect on Toby. He was not searching out for new friends, but he was searching for something. He was researching topics that most parents would consider mature for his age. If he truly pursued his writing career with a focus in journalism, Sarah envisioned him becoming one of those reporters who was running along the front lines of the fighting. She shook her head, trying to block the startling images her imagination was creating. It was a very demanding, challenging job, but the way Toby was acting, he was aligning himself to be one of those reporters.

"Do you need me to pick you up after I'm done at the hospital today?" she asked, still trying to not focus on her imagined images of Toby darting through the streets, dodging bullets.

"Jeff's mom is taking us over to STAPLES after school to get some stuff for the paper," he replied.

"Do you have enough money?" Sarah began reaching for her purse.

"I'm good. See you tonight!" Toby was out of the car and walking into the front door before she could find her wallet.

As Sarah exited the school's driveway, she saw a card peeking out of her purse. It had a familiar green and white logo on it. She had money left on a gift card from the holidays. A strong coffee was in order. Noting the time, she took a quick detour to the Starbucks a couple of blocks down from the hospital.

From the moment she walked through the doors, she was greeted with the scent of fresh coffee beans roasting. She took a second to close her eyes and breathe it in. It was a refreshing scent to her, which helped to clear her worried mind. Sarah waved at the morning barista staff. She knew most of them by name. As she scanned the menu trying to decide what she was in the mood for, she heard a voice call her name.

"Indulgence?"

Sarah turned around to see David sitting at a small cafe table off to the side. "More of an addiction, actually," she smiled. "And you?"

"First timer," he shrugged. "Being new in town, I must become accustomed to the area. There are Starbucks in almost every city," he grinned. "Almost."

The way he said it sounded oddly familiar to Sarah, but the feeling passed as quickly as it came upon her. She disregarded the eerie resemblance he had to Jareth and walked up to the counter to place her order. "One Venti Carmel Macchiato, please." While the baristas worked to complete her order, Sarah stood off to the side, idly scrolling through her work emails on her iPhone.

"Joe said you were a workaholic," David's voice came from over her shoulder. Sarah jumped slightly at the proximity of his body. He grinned, as he took a sip of his beverage. She felt blush rush into her cheeks.

"He is exaggerating," she rolled her eyes. "I'm dedicated."

"Dedicated enough that you don't unplug?" He gestured to her phone.

One again, Sarah felt the blush in her face heating up her skin. He was direct, unflinching in his resolve. It was another uncanny resemblance to the Goblin King. Just as she was about to respond, one of the baristas called out her order. Glad for the interruption, Sarah moved over to the end counter to select her beverage, which had been placed in the standard white and green iconic travel cup.

"I should be going," she managed a nervous smile at David. "It was nice seeing you."

"You as well," he nodded, sitting back down in his previous seat. "Don't be a stranger."

Sipping her caffeine, Sarah was reminded how strongly she relied on coffee in the morning to get her started. Her brain wasn't functioning at full capacity without her java jolt. She dug her keys out of her purse, ready to get into her car, when she noticed the flat tire on the front driver's side. _Perfect_, she thought to herself. Though she had always been an independent person, Sarah had never mastered the art of changing a tire. Her father hadn't found the lesson appropriate due to the other items she was focusing on as a teenager.

Reluctantly, Sarah left her coffee on the roof of her vehicle, to kneel down and inspect the damage. She couldn't locate a whole, but she could hear the distance sound of air seeping out of the rubber. Inwardly, she groaned. The last time she had experienced a flat tire, her father had still be alive. He had fixed it, taking the time to show Toby how it was done. However, Karen had wanted to discuss the new drapes in the living room. Sarah had once again, not been privy to the training.

"Well come on feet," she said out loud to no one in particular. As soon as the words had escaped her, she paused. It may have been the introduction of David into her life, or the fleeting memories of her old life that kept her time in the Labyrinth resurfacing. Either way, it wasn't a trip she wanted to dwell on. It had been a dream, nothing more. Fantastical as that world may have seemed, it had brought her nothing but pain in her waking life. There was no reason to associate positive feelings with it.

"Manic Monday?"

Sarah gave a sheepish grin over her shoulder at David. "You wouldn't know how to change a tire, by chance would you?"

"Yes," David chuckled, "but not in my suit. However, I'd be glad to give you a police escort and have the towing company take care of it."

"Really?" Sarah felt her face relax in relief at the idea.

"Wouldn't want you to be late," he smiled, motioning to where his unmarked car was parked a few spots down.

"You're a life-saver, seriously," she smiled back. "Let me just grab my things." She quickly sorted through her items in the backseat and the passenger side, before locking the doors. She made sure to grab her Carmel Macchiato off the roof. Leaving that behind would have tragic.

Strolling up to the black Crown Victoria, she noted how meticulously clean it was inside. The dashboard looked as if it had been polished and the windows were spotless. The few times she had been inside Joe's car, it had been littered with fast food wrappers, empty water bottles, and gas receipts. She reminded herself that David was new to the force and soon the neat floors of this car may be similar to Joe's.

David was on his cellphone, speaking to the towing agency. He provided them the details of her vehicle, including the license plate number and where the tire was damaged with accuracy. She realized these types of details were what made him a great detective. He must have noted it all the moment he walked up to inspect what was wrong. "Can you have it repaired today?" he was asking, as she sat down. "Thanks, Hank. Next background check for your mechanic position is on me. I appreciate your diligence with this. It is a personal friend," he winked over at Sarah, as the man on the other end provided a few more details. Sarah mouthed "Thank you" back at him.

"Did you always want to be an Analyst?" David asked, as the car pulled out of the Starbucks parking lot.

"No," she laughed softly, glancing out the window. "I wanted to be an actress like my mother."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It wasn't a viable career option in my father's eyes," she stated. "He was right. My mother was very talented. She did several theatrical and Broadway productions before-," Sarah stopped herself. The next words were hard to say, even years after Linda's death. She swallowed. It took a moment for the familiar sickening feeling to subside. Once it was over, she took a deep breath. "She passed away some years back."

He barely knew her, but from the look in his mismatched eyes, there was a level of empathy there that touched her. It was a reassurance that this man, though he looked like Jareth, was a far cry from the Goblin King. "I'm sorry," David apologized. "It's obvious how much you miss her." Sarah found it comforting how sincere he sounded.

"I do. There isn't a day that goes by where she isn't on my mind."

"Amazing people have that impact on us," he mused.

"What about you," Sarah asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Did you always want to be a detective?"

He grinned. "No, it has been a recent development."

"What did you do before?"

"I flew a lot."

Sarah felt herself smiling again. His eyes lit up as he watched her. "A pilot? That's an interesting career change."

"Something like that," he looked away, focusing on the street. He was quiet for a moment. Sarah barely noticed. It had been a while since she had had a friendly conversation with someone new, especially someone as attractive as David. She thought about what Robin had said.

"I really owe you for helping me out like this," she began. "I know you are a friend of Joe's, but you barely know me."

"I'd like to," the smile returned to his face.

Sarah felt the familiar blush return, but she pushed past the nerves. "Can I make you dinner Friday night, as a way to say thank you?" The words came out rushed and a bit short, but David didn't seem to notice.

"I hope you can cook better than you can change a tire," he smirked.

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Hey! You're lucky you're driving right now. I'll have you know, I'm no Amanda Freitag, but I get by."

"That's right. Joe told me that you're a Chopped addict."

"Toby and I love that show. We watched it constantly, usually while we eat dinner or take-out." David nodded and smiled at her again. "People that watch the Food Network and aren't hungry have something seriously wrong with them," she added.

"Now I'm intrigued. For someone who loves the Food Network as much as you, I feel as though I need to prepare myself for dinner." Sarah laughed at his facial expression. "Can I bring anything?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, this is my thank you to you for your help this morning."

"What time shall I show up for this cooking delight?"

"Is seven o'clock too late?" she asked. "I know Joe tends to work an earlier schedule. I'm not sure what hours you typically work."

"All of them," he admitted. Sarah was puzzled as to how to respond. Thankfully, after a moment of silence, David added, "Seven is fine." The car stopped moving. "I believe we are here." Sarah blinked, at first not understanding what he meant. Then realizing he had delivered her to the hospital as promised, she jumped.

"Thanks again," she said quickly. She grabbed her bags and coffee and practically jumped out of the car. She slammed the door, suddenly feel all the nerves come to life. She couldn't believe she had just invited a man over to her house for dinner. That had never happened before. She had never asked anyone to join her in such an intimate moment.

"Sarah?" She spun around, looking through the car window to see David leaning over. "I'll see you Friday at seven."

As he pulled away from the curb and headed down the road, Sarah felt a change rippling through her. It was a strange sensation, as if something dormant was awakening. There was an odd familiarity to it, as if she had felt this way before, but it had been so long she couldn't recall it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah didn't finish up at the hospital until almost six-thirty. She called Toby around five to tell him she'd be home later than normal. He was still out with Jeff when they spoke. She had almost forgotten about her flat tire, until she walked out to the parking lot and saw her vehicle sitting in it's normal spot. When she got into the driver's seat, she saw a small notecard had been placed on the dashboard. "Courtesy of Hank's Motors" was printed on one side. On the back of the card, the hours and location of the shop were listed. Sarah made a mental note to use Hank the next time she needed an oil change as a thank you for getting her car done so quickly.

By the time she put her car in the garage, Toby was home. She noted that all of the lights in the house were on when she walked in the front door. "Toby?" she called upstairs.

"Yeah?" Toby came out of his room and stood at the top of the steps.

"What did we talk about with the lights?"

"I was coming back downstairs," he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Next time, let's keep it to the rooms we are currently occupying, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are you doing homework?" she asked.

"No, I'm writing another article."

"About the plight of the Israeli refugees with the Holy Wars in the Middle East?"

"Funny," Toby mocked laughed. "I'm actually writing an article with Jeff about the hiring process at school."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What brought that on?"

"Jeff thinks the new Biology teacher is an ex-con," Toby chuckled. Sarah found herself smiling despite herself. "He says he looks like a serial killer from out in Colorado. He's convinced it is the same guy. Personally, I don't think they look at all alike, but he said this guy is a con artist and changes his appearance."

"I think he's been watching too much 'America's Most Wanted' re-runs again," she sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, we got pizza on the way home."

"Ok, I'm going to heat-up some leftovers," she started to walk into the kitchen. Toby came downstairs after her. "How was school otherwise?" Toby made a disgusted face at her as he entered the kitchen. "It gets better," she tried to reassure him.

"College will be better," Toby agreed, taking a seat at the kitchen counter, while Sarah began pulling items out of the fridge. "There won't be so many snobs."

"There will still be snobs," she sighed, "Unfortunately some people never grow out of the phase." Settling on some leftover enchiladas from over the weekend, she dished a couple onto a plate and set the toaster oven. She began to walk out, set on heading upstairs to change out of her work clothes in favor of sweats when she remembered her dinner date with David. Toby was on his cellphone, texting away, probably talking to Jeff. "Actually Toby, I wanted to ask you something about this weekend," she began.

His head shot up at the mention of the weekend. "Yeah, hey, don't forget the Baltimore trip is this Friday."

"This Friday?"

"Yeah," Toby continued, putting his cell down on the countertop. "We are going to Towson University for the Baltimore Writers' Conference, remember?" Sarah nodded, even though she didn't. "We won't be back until around midnight. Are you still ok to pick me up? You promised Jeff's mom you'd get us."

"Of course," she said. "What are big sisters for?"

"Thanks," Toby picked his cell back up, then glanced over at her. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Hmmm?" Sarah's mind was going over details at a rapid pace. Toby wouldn't be in the house on Friday night. Although she was protective of her younger brother, she had to admit having him around would have been a constant reminder that he was her sole priority. It would have kept her nerves in check, knowing that she wasn't alone in the house with David. There was no reason to feel so anxious about the man's presence, but she couldn't shake the feeling. Without Toby opportunities would be available to her that had never been before, opportunities she wasn't sure she was ready for yet.

She was replaying this morning's interlude with David over in her head, in an attempt to decipher if he had hinted at any strong connection to her. There had been a moment when she had told him about her mother, but Sarah brushed that off as him being a nice guy. As she picked through the words and pauses from their drive, she didn't notice how Toby was watching her.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah," she spun around to face him.

"What did you want to ask me about this weekend?" Toby repeated.

"I just wanted to make sure you have everything you need for Boston," she said quickly.

"Baltimore," Toby corrected her. "Are you ok? You are acting weird."

"Fine," she shook her head, starting to walk out of the kitchen. "Just tired. It was a long day at hospital."

"Ok," Toby shrugged and followed her upstairs.

Sarah retreated to her bedroom, shutting the door so she could get changed. Her mind was still reviewing today's events. Robin had been right. It had been far too long. She wasn't even sure if she was making the right choice by allowing David into her home. Joe came over regularly, but she had known him for a long time and he was good to Toby. Brining another man into the house felt strange, but when she remember how David had smiled at her and the chills his closeness in the coffee shop had given her, she decided it was worth the risk. After all, it was only a thank you dinner. _What's the worse that could happen? _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I apologize for the delay in getting this up. My laptop died after 5 year and took everything with it. It took me a while to get the money together to buy a new one. I had to start from scratch on this story. Hopefully, Chapter 4 won't take so long. Thank you everyone for the feedback so far. I appreciate it!


	5. Chapter Four: Dreams

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." _- Lana Del Rey

The following morning, Sarah was scheduled to complete a minor project at the school, which meant lunch with Robin at the bistro afterwards and an inquisition about her ride to work the previous day.

"Joe didn't tell me much, so spill!" Robin demanded, as soon as Sarah sat down at their usual table in the back corner of the restaurant.

"Hey, Robin, good to see you. Yes, my job is going well and Toby is still not enjoying charter school, but who cares? He's a teenager right?" Sarah stated sarcastically.

"Don't be like that," her friend sighed. "You've never taken interested in anyone, Sarah. You can't blame me for being interested." She leveled her eyes at Sarah.

"Actually, I can."

"Can what?" Erik brought over two bowls of homemade potato leek soup. "Hey," he put the food down to hug Sarah.

"Hey, yourself," she grinned, glad for the diversion from Robin's stare down. "How is the little rice cake?"

"Li-hua is adapting well. She still points to things in the house and says the Chinese word for them, but we'll work on it. We actually have to take her for her first American hair cut next week. It should be interesting," he chuckled.

"It's so awesome you too decided to adopt," Sarah commented, turning back to smile at Robin, whose stare had turned to a teary-eyed attempt at intimidation. "Robin?"

"It's still hard to believe sometimes," she said softly. Erik gave her should a squeeze. "But we are so lucky."

"Yes, we are," he agreed, kissing the top of her head.

"You two are out of a novel or something," Sarah noted, before taking a spoonful of the soup Erik had delivered.

"A graphic one, I hope," Erik teased with a wink, before returning to the kitchen.

"Wow," she laughed, "that was more than I needed to know." Robin made an unapologetic face, before returning to her full-on staring. "You know if you do that for too long, your face will stay like that forever." Her warning didn't work. Her friends eyes were still demanding answers.

Sarah set her spoon down. "I don't know what you want me to say, Robin. It was just a ride to work. Nothing romantic about it. Just two people driving along through Roxborough to the hospital. Seriously, what do you expect me to do? Jump the guys bones while he is driving?"

"Yes," Robin replied, matter-of-factly. Sarah almost choked on her water. "Come on, Sarah. You aren't a teenager. You're a grown woman, with a career, a family, and a house. You have your life under control. You need to get out there and live a little. Before…"

"Before what?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Before it's too late," Robin finished, softly. She bit back her bottom lip, finally appearing to be less intimidating. After another moment's hesitation, she reached across the table to put her hand on Sarah's arm. "When the doctor's told me I couldn't get pregnant, I was devastated. No woman wants to hear that she can't have a child. It goes against our core instincts, or something," Robin tried to quickly brush off the cracking in her voice. "The point is, my chances may have been better if Erik and I had tried sooner. We both were so hell bent on perfecting our careers. We thought we would have more time. I don't want that to happen to you."

She squeezed Sarah's arm. "I've seen what you've done for Toby. No one could have done more, but Sarah, you need to be generous to yourself too. You can't live your life just for your brother. Eventually he is going to be gone. He's going to leave for college, get a job, start his own family. He may not even live around here. You don't know. And what worries me is what you will do when that time comes. You can't just pick up where you left off. Live doesn't work that way."

"I know that," Sarah sighed, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Don't be mad," Robin added quickly. "I want you to be happy."

Sarah took a deep breath, glancing out the bistro window at the street. People were walking by on the sidewalk, while cars zoomed down the road. It was a crazy collection of movement. They were all going somewhere. They all had plans. They all had goals. What did she have besides Toby? Robin had made another fine point. "Thanks," she responded, squeezing Robin's hand back. "I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Not as lucky as I am to have you," Robin winked.

The remainder of the day wasn't as kind to Sarah. The hospital's third-party reporting crashed around 1:30pm, which caused her analytics piece to also crazy. By the time she had sorted out the problem, it was already after seven. She had made sure to call Toby and let him know about her late hours again. He hadn't sounded disappointed, but she could tell by his word choice that he wasn't happy. As a consolation, she texted Joe to see if he could swing by while he was on duty to drop off take-out for Toby. She met her officer pal outside the hospital to give him money while he swung around.

It was after 10pm, when she walked through her front door. She noted the empty Chinese containers on the coffee table when she passed the living room. Dumping her bags on the floor, she cleaned up before realizing her brother was asleep on the couch, his cellphone clutched in one hand. Shaking her head, she pulled a throw blanket off the chair and covered him up. She was envious of the fact that he was already asleep. A few minutes later, she was in her pajamas crawling into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Sarah was falling into a dream.

_She was standing in the front yard of her father and Karen's house. Everything appeared the same as it had been years ago when she still lived there. The neighbors were all out completing yard work, getting the mail from their mailbox, grilling. There was a calmness to it, soothing almost. A light breeze was blowing through the late spring air, brushing past her skin lightly. She waved over at Mrs. Gleeson, an elderly lady who she sometimes house sat for when the woman visited her children out of state. _

_Behind her, she could hear her father and Karen arguing over which picnic they were going to make an appearance at. She hoped Toby was napping or upstairs playing so he wouldn't be privy to another one of their fights. The issues seemed trivial to Sarah, but she kept her comments to herself. Her father still acted strangely around her since she had told him about her adventures. She understood why he didn't believe her. She barely believed it herself. _

_It was at that moment she realized something wasn't right. There was a strange familiarity about this place and how the events were unfolding, but it felt wrong. As she passed the kitchen window, she saw her reflection. She wasn't a teenager anymore. She was in her late twenties, with long hair and bangs. She shook her head, not understanding. As she backed up, she thought she heard someone call her name. _

_The wind began to pick up. She hurried over to the wash line, where her father's laundry was blowing wildly around. Quickly, she unpinned each item, tossing it in the hamper Karen had left beneath the line. Just as she was working the last piece off, she heard a voice call out, "Sarah." _

_She put the basket down, almost without thinking and began walking into the backyard, past the garage. Her feet moved of their own accord. Step after step took her further away from the sounds of the street and her family. As Sarah moved toward the voice, the sky darkened and the wind continued to blow past her. Moments went by, but she continued further into the back yard until she came across the white double-door entrance. _

_Her father had built an old tool shed in the back of the property. She had played in it as a child with several of her mother's old clothes and props. It hadn't been used in years. The trees and bushes around it had almost over taken the building. There was no reason for her to go there, but she felt a pull. She was connected to this old hut. It had been her sanctuary when Linda had died. It had also been the first place she had visited once her father announced he was marrying Karen, and when Toby had been born. So much of her life had been in this space. Now it was calling to her again. _

_The window of the left door was cracked, as if a baseball had hit it or a person's fist. She examined the glass fractures, carefully analyzing the spiderweb-like quality of the pattern. It was a small detail. Despite that, it held her attention. The flicking of a memory danced at the edge of her mind. She tried to recall what about these cracks was so important. Sighing, she gave up and turned her attention to the door. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was locked, but she pulled them open without any hesitation. _

_And then she saw it. There, just as it had been when she had been fifteen, was the Labyrinth. It was a mixture of browns, tans, golds, and orange hues, like a painting of the desert. The walls were intricately laced together, weaving in and out of each other. Even from the top of hill, she couldn't see where they started or ended. It was a mystery she had solved at one time, though that time seemed long forgotten now, a fading memory in the shadows of her mind. _

_She took a step forward, entranced by it's beauty and scared it would disappear like her memories all at the same time. The maze remained. Sarah felt a rush of relief came over her. The shed had offered her protection throughout her life, an escape from reality. Now it granted her the one wish her heart was too fearful to make — a permanent escape. She walked down the hill, towards the spot where she had met Hoggle. She half expected him to be there, killing fairies or peeing in the pond, but there was no one in sight. _

_The door was in the same place as she remembered it. She raised her hand to knock, when it opened by itself. Sarah stepped through and found herself on the street outside of the hospital where David had dropped her off. The Labyrinth and the door had vanished. She was back in her current home. The sounds of traffic filled the air. There was no more breezes or waving neighbors._

"_Sarah."_

_She spun around to see David running towards her. As he moved towards her, his suit jacket fell longer. The white dress shirt lost it's buttons, becoming looser until it was a peasant shirt. The pants seemed to shrink until they were tights, while his shoes expanded into leather boots. The clean, cut appearance of his face and hair morphed. His short blonde hair grew out like a lion's mane. By the time he reached her, he was not recognizable as the detective she had come to know._

"_Sarah," he extended a gloved hand. "Look what I'm offering you." A crystal appeared and inside she saw herself, laughing and happy. She was sitting in a field, under a tree leaning back against Jareth, while Toby was writing on a blanket near them. Her friends were there as well. Hoggle was playing Scrabble with Sir Didymus. Ludo was sleeping aside of them. "Your dreams," he whispered. She met his mismatched eyes over the glistening glass orb. _

"_Jareth," she began. He reached for her with his other hand, touching her cheek gently, holding her face as he drew nearer. She could feel his breath on her as their proximity increase. His lips were dangerously close to hers now. _

"_Sarah." _

"Sarah?"

That voice was not the velvety, accented call of the Goblin King. Sarah rolled over, falling onto the cold, hard floor of her bedroom. "Are you hung over?" Toby asked. She glanced up to find him leaning against the door frame. When she didn't answer, he shook his head, walking away. "We're going to be late," he called back at her.

The dream was gone, but the feeling of Jareth's touch had not faded from Sarah's skin. Sitting up against her bed, she stared down at her toes. She understood it was a dream. The Labyrinth wasn't real and neither was the Goblin King. The emotions rolling through her were because of her parents and the fact that David had been there as well. There was no other reason for the quicken pace of her heart beat or the rows of goosebumps appearing across her flesh. David did resemble the man from her dreams, but as her therapist had suggested, her mind could make up a fictional love interest to take her mind off her mother's death. The fact that David looked similar was a mere coincidence. If she wanted to see it any other way, she could tell herself that David was her sole mate, but if she didn't believe in Goblin Kings, Fierys, or the Bog of Eternal Stench, believing in a thing such as a sole mate also seemed unreasonable.

"Sarah!" Toby yelled up the stairs. "Are you taking me to school or are you praying to the Porcelain God?"

"Excuse me," she muttered to herself, shaking her head as she got up from the floor. Her side was sore from where she had fallen. She could tell it would bruise.

Even more unfortunate then the physical pain was the fact that all of her pant suits were at the dry cleaner. Groaning, she pulled a pencil skirt out of the back of her closet. It wasn't a garment she normally wore. It had been in her closet for years, an item Karen had bought her in college. The tags were still on it. She ripped them off, quickly getting dressed. Instead of flat ironing her hair straight, she opted for a quick and clean undo. The tucked in bun took her less than three minutes to pull up. By that time, Toby had already gotten into the car and was honking the horn.

"Is it Friday?" she asked, climbing into the driver's seat a moment later.

"How much did you drink last night?" Toby asked, clearly still believing she had been out not working last night.

Sarah ignored his comment. "When you ordered Chinese last night, did you make any wishes on any strange fortune cookies?" Toby looked confused. "Oh come on!" she made a face, "Freaky Friday!" Toby still seemed unsure. "Normally I'm the one pulling you out of bed in the morning, not the other way around."

He nodded, grinning. "Remember I told you that Mrs. Kratz was giving out iTunes gift cards for the best articles?"

"Yeah."

"I won. I got a $25 gift card on Monday."

"Wow, Toby!" Sarah took a second to smile over at him, before focusing back on the road. "That's great. Are you going to put your article in the next issue of the paper?"

"It is front page today," he stated proudly. He seemed to be trying not to look as happy as he felt. She didn't understand why, but she figured it was a teenage thing. Not having a normal adolescence, Sarah didn't try to comprehend what he was going through, especially when he had lost both of his parents so young. "It even go Mr. Wolfe's attention."

That comment caught Sarah's attention. "What did he say?" She was cautious about how the words came out. She didn't trust Toby's principal, especially after his outlandish statements.

"He said he was glad to see that I was applying myself at something, even if the topic was unpatriotic."

"Unpatriotic?" Sarah repeated, grinding her teeth together as she tried to remain calm.

"He doesn't seem to be the type to dish out too many compliments, Sarah, I wouldn't get too upset," he motioned to her hands, which were clasping the steering wheel so tightly that the blood had drained and her knuckles were pure white. She loosened up, as they pulled into the charter school. "Jeff said he is hard on everyone, especially the new kids."

"That's not very professional."

Toby gave a characteristic shrug. "See you later tonight," he jumped out of the passenger seat and started for the building. As Sarah shifted gears, she saw he turn around and appear back at the car. She put the window down, so he could lean in. "Uh, Sarah?"

"Yes, Toby?"

"Stay off the booze tonight, ok?" Then he was running toward the front door, laughing.

Sarah was still smiling to herself when she pulled up to the hospital twenty minutes later. There had been many years she had had to stay away from her brother. Though their relationship was a complicated balancing act between mother and sister, rare moments like the one that had just occurred made her grateful. Toby's playfulness was part of his true nature. It gave her small bursts of typical sibling banter, a part of their relationship she had missed out on while she was in therapy and away at college.

It took her the entire day to run through the back-up protocols and best practices with the in-house Information Technology staff and the C-Suite level employees. Once she was done presenting and educating, she was pleased to realize she would be home at a decent hour. The bruise on her side was now blossoming into a large purple arrangement that centered on her hip, but there was a small cluster on her thigh down by her knee as well. The pain had subsided throughout the day, but the coloring had darkened. Through her meetings, she had been able to hide it. Now, as she navigated through traffic to get to Toby's school, the bruise peeked out from under her skirt.

"Whoa, who hit you?" her brother asked, as he got in the car.

"Your drunk sister fell out of bed this morning, remember?" she teased, waiting for him to buckle up before she pulled away from the curb.

Toby didn't want to joke anymore. "I was kidding, Sarah. Jeez, did you at least have someone at the hospital look at it while you were there today?"

"It's just a bruise, Tobes," she told him.

"Looks nasty."

"Let that be a lesson to you not to drink," she flashed him a grin.

"I'm underage."

"Right answer."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Like I even could sneak on. Between you and Joe, I'd be in trouble before I even opened a beer."

"Maybe when you're eighteen," she offered.

"Really?"

"Maybe," she paused for a second, "but not in front of Joe, ok? He'll freak."

"Agreed."

Toby ran up to his room to do homework as soon as they got in the door. Sarah suspected the iTunes gift card was burning a hole in his electronic pocket, but he denied all of her inquiries during the remainder of the drive back to the house. She busied herself in the kitchen, crafting a sundried tomato, asparagus penne pasta with pesto sauce. It was an old favorite that her mom had made when she was growing up. There weren't many ingredient and it only took about a half hour, which was perfect for Sarah's hectic schedule.

When she went upstairs to get Toby for dinner, she caught him downloading new articles and books to his iPod. "Homework, huh?"

Like the previous night, Sarah felt the exhaustion overtaking her as she relaxed into her pillow. After dinner and cleaning up, Toby had pulled out his textbooks to do real homework. By the time she had finished showering and putting away the clean dishes, he was done. Toby was in his room reading on his computer, when she returned upstairs for bed. She could hear him laughing every now and then, but the noise didn't bother her. It certainly didn't keep her up. Within moments, she was asleep.

_She was standing at the entrance to the great castle. The double doors were open, the chains no longer locked. She could see straight back down the narrow passageway that led to the Escher room where she had found Toby. The bare, metal chandeliers still hung every few yards or so, providing dim lighting. She glanced down at her feet, not trusting herself or her surroundings. The last time she had been here it was to beat the Goblin King and save her brother. Never had a recurring dream brought her back to this moment. There was nothing special about it, yet here she stood. _

_Sarah moved forward, but instead of going straight, where she knew what awaited her, she took a sharp left and found herself suddenly not alone. From other corridors and wings of the castle, masked members of the court began to appear. They didn't speak and no one seemed to notice Sarah as she made her way down the hall. She paused when she heard the soft key of a piano playing ahead. There was no logical reason for her to know that the room the crowd was funneling into was the ballroom, but her heard twisted. She turned and head back to the front doors, following the same hallway. _

_Though she hadn't taken a turn while she had been walking, she now found herself in a different corridor. This one led right back to the ballroom, as well. This time she was alone, except for the delicate staccato beat on the stone floor. She glanced down to realize she was in heels. Her bare feet and pajamas had been replaced by a strappy black leather stilettos and a dusky bluish, purple gown that was short in the front and fell below her feet in the back to show off her legs. Unlike her shoes, it was strapless, showing off more skin then she was accustomed to baring in public. Understanding that the castle, like the Labyrinth was under the control of the king, Sarah didn't fight the shifting hallways. She returned to the ballroom. _

_There was no archway or doorway, as in the previous hall. She didn't see a clear way to get in or out of the room, but the sound of the music was louder. She could hear the light chatter of gossiping people as well. Reaching out, she touched the wall and it moved. She recoiled, at first afraid until she realized it wasn't a wall. It was only a collection of large cloth curtains. Closing her eyes, she readied herself for what she would find beyond the fabric. People clothed in the finest gowns, wearing devious masks and twirling endlessly had been enough the first time around. Having to see it for a second time was almost painful. Undoubtedly, the king would be there as well. The musical notes crescendoed, an eery indication that he was expecting her. Taking a breath, she lifted the edge of the nearest curtain and peeked inside. _

_And there he was, staring at her. He was positioned in the middle of the room under a great white chandelier that appeared to be made of magnificent glass. He was seated at a wooden piano, with intricate paintings and carvings adorning it. She only saw a brief glimpse of it's beauty, while the other fae danced by. The moment she had moved the drapery back, his eyes had connected with hers. His voice didn't falter, neither did his fingers as they rolled along the ivory keys. Sarah was aware that her breath had hitched. His presence had always been powerful. Seeing him now with that penetrating gaze, she felt as though she was fifteen again, a child caught in an adult world full of promise and intrigue. _

_The connection pulled her towards him. The members of the court moved wordlessy out of her way, not one of them speaking or seeming to notice her. They noticed him. They were whispering in the shadows, talking in hushed tones, but it had no affect on the Goblin King. There were no masks this time. Some of the fae had their faces pained or decorated, but there were no dragon, peacock, or lion masks to hide them. She expected them to sneer or eye her curiously, but instead they all seemed satisfied, content with her being there. A few even smiled. _

_Perplexing as it was, Sarah found it gave her a confidence. She locked gazes with the Goblin King, taking a seat next to him on the piano bench. He didn't blink, seemingly unsurprised by her daring. He continued to play and sing, his eyes never leaving her face. At first, she felt nervous. There was a conviction behind those mismatched orbs, a longing she hadn't noticed before. Had she been wrong to refuse him so quickly? _

_The thought popped into her head before she could will it away. The pleasant sounds of laughter broke her eye contact with Jareth, as she took in the room around her. The ballroom was the same, but different. The room layout had remained, but the decor and the attendees were softer, more approachable. There were light golds and bronze colors everywhere, which provided a warmth the cold white and silver coloring from before hadn't offered. Sarah found herself smiling as she took it in. It was so inviting. She turned back to Jareth, watching him continue in his song and feeling the longing he had. _

_Suddenly, the memory of the almost kiss they had shared entered her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to recall each detail of the moment. She felt herself leaning towards Jareth, letting the longing take over her actions, when a new sensation interrupted her. She was falling. _

"Oomph," Sarah woke with a sudden start, finding herself on her bedroom floor once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>For those of you who found the second dream slightly familiar, I took a que from the Louis Vuitton L'Invitation au Voyage commercial, which I'm pretty sure took a que from Labyrinth.


	6. Chapter Five: A Friend

**Chapter 5: A Friend**

"_On this champagne, drunken hope, against the current, all alone. Everybody, see, I love him. 'Cause it's a feeling that you get when the afternoon is set on a bridge into the city. And I don't wanna see what I've seen, to undo what has been done. Turn off all the lights, let the morning come."_ - Florence + the Machine

Friday came quicker than Sarah anticipated. Toby was up early again, overjoyed to be getting out of school for the day to take the trip to Boston. In lieu of what Mr. Wolfe had said, Sarah had been angry and then just concerned about her brother's writing content. That concern vanished when she saw how he lit up at the prospect of going to the writing conference. Boston was a few hours away, but she knew he would be safe. The school had several teachers and parent chaperones attending the trip, plus she understood how much this meant to Toby. He would be deriving a great deal of knowledge and experience from today.

"TGIF," she smiled as she came down to the kitchen to find him finishing up a bowl of cereal.

"You can say that again," he agreed. He was on his cell again, texting away. She figured it was Jeff, Bret, or another member of the paper. It made it a bit nerve wrecking for her as she tried to muster up the ability to inform her brother of her plans for the evening.

"Toby?"

"Yeah," he acknowledged her without looking up.

"This is awkward," she admitted, trying to remain focused on the road, while she also conjured up the correct words for what she was attempting to say. "I'm going on a date tonight." He turned to look at her, not entirely shocked, but obviously more interested in what she had just told him than his text conversation. "Not sure much as going, as I'm cooking dinner for someone."

"Who is this guy?"

"A friend," Sarah responded. "His name is David. He is a detective down at the precinct with Joe." She watched him, think this over for a moment, before adding, "they stopped by the house the other night when we ordered Chinese."

"What kind of friend?" Toby pressed. "I've never heard you talk about him before."

Sarah managed a light, nervous laugh. "Well, I haven't known him for very long," she admitted. "But he gave me a ride the other day when my car got a flat, so I offered to make dinner for him as a thank you."

"So it's not really a date then," Toby responded.

She felt herself blush. She had felt a connection with David. She thought he had felt a connection to her as well, but perhaps she had been wrong. Was this just a dinner between friends? Maybe he thought she was having him over as a welcome and thank you meal. It was possible that David didn't have the same assumptions about the evening as she did. For a moment she considered canceling. She would feel foolish if she got dressed up and excited for an evening that meant nothing to him, but meant a great deal to her.

Toby noticed her internal debate. "But you want it to be date?"

"Is that bad?"

He shrugged, not giving her an answer. "Do I get to meet him?"

She hadn't known how Toby would handle the fact that she was beginning to see other people. It seemed strange to be having this conversation with him. He wasn't her son, but at times the way she approached topics with him was more as a parent then a sibling. It was a struggle they had each day. This had never been a factor in the equation. She tried to imagine what Karen would have said, or her own mother, but no words came up. She had been far to young to see her mother date and the subject had not come up with Karen for similar reasons.

"Do you want to?"

"It would be nice to know you haven't invited an axe murder into our house," he smiled.

Sarah felt herself relax at this addition of humor. "Are you saying I'm a bad judge of character?"

"Your first friend here was Joe," he made a face, showing how unimpressed he was with her decision. "A police officer, Sarah? Really?"

"I didn't know he was a police officer when I met him," she offered up in defense.

"For a loner, you sure know how to pick the people that would alienate you more."

"I'm not a loner," she argued, even though she knew he was right. "And why would Joe alienate me?"

"He knows everyone's dirty laundry," Toby said, as if it was obvious. "He knows which houses have called for repeated domestic disturbances, who has the most parking tickets and speeding violations, and he had to chase down the idiots who loot."

"Loot?" Sarah laughed at the word. "Do we live with pirates now?"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "He knows the bad about everyone. He isn't going to introduce you to a ton of people because he wants you to have a good impression of the area. Why do you think Erik and Robin are the only ones you hang with?"

Though she didn't want to acknowledge he was right, she mulled over his words. She had grown to love Joe, Robin, and Erik. They had become a new family structure for her. Considering the possibility of adding to that structure, hadn't occurred to her. Logically, if things with David progressed the way she was hoping they would, eventually he would become a constant part of her daily life, as they had become. She had been too worried about the date and far more concerned about Toby's reaction to put two and two together.

Despite her attempts not to feel foolish, she did now. She has suspected she would do something embarrassing in front of David, as she had limited experience with men of her own age. What she hadn't expected was to feel foolish due to her brother. He had brought to light a reality she hadn't come to terms with. What did she really know about David? He seemed very kind and he had an interest in her, which was nice, however did that interest stem from a mutual attraction or something less noble. Her mind began racing with articles she had read about blind date abductions and news broadcasts about female disappearances in the city. Suddenly, the axe murder gag didn't seem as far fetched.

Then Toby's comment about Joe came to her mind. If there was a black mark on David's record, he wouldn't be on Joe's unit and Joe certainly wouldn't have let her date him. That sentiment made her relax slightly. It also gave her an idea.

"Would you like to meet him now?"

"Now?" Toby seemed both surprised and intrigued.

Sarah wasn't sure if it was due to his excitement for the field trip or if it was due to a need to act protective. "Sure. We can swing by the precinct on the way to school," she offered. "And I can prove he isn't an axe murderer."

"Ok," Toby nodded, "but we better not be late."

Sarah parked in her normal spot along the station with twenty minutes to spare. Traffic had been light today, giving her extra time for this errand. She ushered Toby inside, not quite sure where to take him. She led him over to Joe's desk, hoping for assistance. "Good morning," she smiled at her friend, "how is it going?"

"Sarah! Toby! I didn't know you were coming in today." He stood up from his desk quickly, hugging Sarah and giving Toby a fist bump, which was a cooler greeting among guys. "Have a seat," he offered, gesturing to a couple of nearby chairs.

"We're not staying," Sarah replied quickly. "Toby is going on the field trip today, but before I dropped him off, I wanted him to meet David, since he missed you both the other night."

"Oh," Joe seemed a bit taken back by the request. Sarah wasn't sure why, but Toby gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look. She recalled he had mentioned Joe having a crush on her, but Sarah didn't see it. "He's not in yet. He worked a late shift last night, so he doesn't have to be in until 9."

"Late shift, huh? Anything interesting?" Toby asked.

Joe chuckled. "Nothing you need to worry about, kid." Turning to Sarah, he said, "I can tell him you both stopped by, if you want."

She blushed. She didn't want David to think she was one of those needy, stalker-like women. She realized how odd it must look to be stopping by so early in the morning on a day she wasn't working, especially on a day that happened to also be the morning of her date with the new detective. "No, no that's ok. I know what he looks like. Toby just wanted to get a chance to meet him."

"It's my prerogative as your brother," Toby commented. He waked around Joe's desk and the nearby area, looking at things carefully. Joe and Sarah watched him move around, not sure what he was doing. Then, he startled them both by asking, "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Toby," Sarah had a warning tone to her voice. She was surprised by his insistence on this and a bit annoyed. Was he purposely trying to make her look like a desperate woman?

"What? You said I could meet him today. It's not my fault he isn't here." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, not liking the sarcastic tone he took. She was about to tell him they were leaving, when Joe interrupted.

"Here's his station profile. Will this work?" He turned his computer monitor to face Toby and Sarah. Displayed on a light blue screen was information regarding David. There were no sensitive details, but there was a picture of him in uniform. He looked the same as he had the first night Sarah had met him. He was clean shaven, sharp eyes. He was an attractive man. Sarah felt herself blushing again, but caught herself. She forced her attention back on her brother to gage his response.

Toby made no noise of approval or disapproval. He turned to Sarah and stared at her. His gaze was solid, unflinching. For a moment, she thought he was having a sort of meltdown. Then he blinked and said, "Thanks, Joe. We should be going. I don't want to be late for the trip." And with that, he walked out to the car.

Sarah quickly said bye to her friend and rushed out after her brother. He remained silent the entire drive to school. When they pulled into the loading zone, he avoided eye contact with her. It wasn't until she cut him off in front of the vehicle, that she saw his face. "Toby, are you alright with this?"

He hesitated, not giving her an answer right away. She bit back her bottom lip, wondering if she should cancel. She was thinking up excuses such as coming down with the flu or having to work late, when he said, "Sarah, are you sure about this?" He asked the question in such a direct manner, she almost forgot he was only a teenager.

"If you want me to cancel, Toby, I will," Sarah stated, "but please try to understand that I'm trying to move on with my life. I understand its been hard since Dad and Karen-," she stopped speaking. "Since the accident, but I want to go forward. I don't want to be stuck in the past. Do you understand what I'm saving?" Toby nodded. "David has been very kind to me. Right now, it's dinner. Maybe in time, it could be more. I won't know until I try."

Her brother contemplated her words for a moment. "Alright," he sighed, "but Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful around him."

"Of course, Toby."

"Ok," he hugged her, and just as they broke apart he quickly added, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

She waited in her car until the bus had loaded up and was driving away before she brushed the tears away from her eyes.

* * *

><p>The moment Sarah got home from work, she felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach. The nerves that had been dormant a majority of her life had suddenly woke with a vengeance. Throughout the multiple meetings and presentations she had given to Vice Presidents, CEOs, and other executive level management, she had never once second guessed her methods or selections. Tonight she was second guessing every detail.<p>

She wondered if perhaps she should have invited David out to eat. There were several wonderful places nearby and then he wouldn't have to see the house. She contemplated her choice of cooking a vegetarian pasta dish, even though everyone she had ever made it for raved about it. She even began to nit pick at her own features, standing in front of the mirror for an extra forty-five minutes, searching for any strand of out of place hair or annoying eyebrow that was out of her brown line. By the time six o'clock rolled around, she had gone through twenty different ensembles and reapplied her makeup twice.

Before chopping up the vegetables, Sarah put on her Pandora station. Listening to music was soothing. As the melodies playing throughout the kitchen, she focused on creating the perfect dinner, allowing herself to forget about the list of items that could go wrong. While the sauce simmered on the stove, she began cooking the noodles al dente and sautéing the vegetables with seasoning and olive oil. She had purchased a fresh italian loaf earlier and had the salads in bowls, chilling in the fridge. The hour went by quickly. As she went to the bathroom to freshen up, the doorbell rang.

As she made her way to the front to answer, she wondered if the slimming black dress she had chosen was too much for an in-house dinner date, especially a first date. It was cut short, falling just above her knees and it was sleeveless, because she had been flushed for most of the day due to nerves. At the last minute, she had decided to leave her hair down, now that the food was finished and ready to serve. She was still debating about her make-up, when she pulled the door open.

"Good evening," David greeted her. She noticed he was in dressed nice enough to eat out at a four star restaurant in Center City and he was holding an assorted bouquet of flowers. She didn't know the names of all of them, but she saw pink myrtle, blue and red salvias, white yarrows, and hyacinths. Typically, she thought roses were chosen, but the colorful mixture was very unique and beautiful. "For you," he handed her the bouquet, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Thank you," Sarah was feeling more nervous now that he had arrived. "Would you like to come in? The food is in the oven, keeping warm."

"It smells delightful," he replied, as he entered. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Sarah said again, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. "These are so different. I haven't seen flowers like this around lately. Where did you get them?" She led him into the kitchen, where she pulled a vase out of one of the cabinets to put the flowers in.

"I have my sources," he grinned, watching her arrange the bouquet in the glass. "May I assist you with anything?"

"No," she replied, quickly. "You're my guest." Sarah led David into the dining room, which she rarely used. Typically if she had a gathering with Robin, Erik, and Joe, they all met at Robin and Erik's place. She had already set two places. Now she added the bouquet to the center of the table. "Take a seat. I'll bring out dinner." He did as she asked, which both surprised and pleased her. Joe was a dear friend and she loved him, but if she told him she could handle a task, he still insisted on stepping in. It made her feel dependent. She appreciated a man who could listen to her.

As she retrieved the salads from the fridge, she remembered Toby warning her to be careful. While his concern had brought tears to her eyes, it also unnerved her a bit. Toby was young, but he was intelligent. He picked up on social cues and normally understood concepts better than most mature adults Sarah knew. It made her think her brother saw something in David that she hadn't. She paused in the kitchen doorway, thinking back to David's profile. His date of birth, residence address, date of police academy graduation and other information had been posted along with his image. None of the details brought up a red flag for Sarah. She couldn't see what had shocked Toby. She decided to ignore the warning, as it was probably her brother being overprotective and brought the salads into the dining room. She quickly followed it up with the pasta and the italian bread.

"It smells delicious," David remarked, glancing over the selection. "You made this yourself?"

"I enjoy cooing when I have the time," Sarah admitted. "Sometimes with my schedule and Toby's activities we eat a lot of take out, but I prefer to cook when I can."

"Wise decision." He took a slice of bread and a large helping of the pasta. "It is refreshing to see such an array of healthy food. Are you a vegetarian?"

"Not officially," Sarah stated. "I don't eat a lot of meat. No specific reason. I just don't have an appetite for it." She helped herself to some break and pasta. "I can heat up some leftover grilled chicken if this is too veggie for you," she added, suddenly, wondering if he wanted meat in his pasta.

"This is fine," he assured her with a smile. "I meant it as a compliment."

"Oh," Sarah smiled, relaxing. She hadn't realized how stiff she was sitting until he said that. "Joe mentioned you worked late last night. How are you adjusting to the precinct?"

"Well," he continued to smile at her, as he worked his way through the meal. "Joe has been a great asset. He has taken the time to show me more efficient routes and introduced me to all the good people in the area, yourself included." His smile grew as he said those words. "Last night I took a shift for Bryan, one of the patrol officers. His wife just had a baby and he hasn't been sleeping, so I told him I'd cover the shift. It gives me more experience navigating the area and it helps a co-worker out."

"That's really nice of you," Sarah replied, losing all nagging worries that there was anything sinister about David. "I'm sure he and his wife appreciated it."

"I should say so," he chuckled. "When I got in this morning I had a basket of homemade baked goods waiting for me. Despite my best intentions, the baby had them up all night. She baked."

Sarah laughed. "That's always how it goes." He nodded, his eyes still on her. She hoped there wasn't any spinach stuck in her teeth or dressing on the side of her mouth. Preoccupied by her nerves, she failed to keep the conversation going. The silence grew between them, making her feel awkward. No topics came to mind. Now that she had asked him about his job, she wasn't sure what else to say. Luckily, he broke the quiet.

"How was your week, Sarah?"

"Busy, but good." She told him about her lunch with Robin and her late nights at the hospital. He seemed interested in her work. Though they had discussed it on Monday, she went into more detail about the technical side of things. Once she had explained what she did for a living, she moved on to Toby. It wasn't until they had both finished their food, that she realized she had been speaking through the entire meal. "Sorry, I don't normally talk so much," she apologized, as she collected the dishes and cleaned off the table. David began gathering items as well, following her back into the kitchen.

"Don't be," he grinned. "Your life is much more interesting then mine."

"I doubt that," Sarah laughed, placing the dishes in her second sink. She filled the first sink with scalding hot water and soap.

David stepped aside of her. "Sarah, allow me." He rolled up his sleeves. "You've gone through all of this trouble to create dinner for me. The least I can do is help you clean up."

"But your my guest," she reminded him.

"True, but you deserve to take a break," he gestured behind them at the bar stools.

Sarah sat down, unsure how to proceed. She hadn't planned out what to do after they had finished eating. She had expected he would leave, so she could be home alone to clean-up before meeting Toby at the school. David was scrubbing each utensil and plate carefully under the steaming water. Sarah remembered his pilot comment from Monday and asked, "When did you decide to become a detective, David?"

His hands paused under the water for a brief second. She barely noticed the hesitation. "It wasn't my first choice," he started, "just as becoming an analyst wasn't your first choice. Whereas your father thought your first career choice was too flighty, mine gave me no option."

Intrigued, Sarah sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"My father was a diplomat, of sorts. I was born into politics. I guess you could say I inherited the family business," he turned to smirk at her over his shoulder, "in a way. At first, it was empowering. I had grown up watching my father create an empire. He was a master at dictating his orders to others and developing strategy, so naturally I wished to do the same. Those first years after I succeeded my father were precious. I had authority, resources, and time at my disposal. I could do whatever I wanted. It seemed perfect."

"And what happened?" Sarah asked, now leaning forward on the counter top, listening to his every word. David worked quickly. Most of the dishes had already been set aside on the drying rack, while he continued his story.

"Nothing is ever what it seems," David told her, a serious tone to his voice. "Especially with my father. I lost interest. Dominating others, even if they were not mindful of being dominated was not rewarding. My father saw it as weakness. He challenged me almost daily, demanding more from me. I was caught between pleasing my father and serving my people. After years of making poor decisions and trying to keep both parties pleased, I prepared to resign. When my father discovered my intentions, he had me exiled to a distant colony. It wasn't until years later, I was able to take the opportunity to pursue another option."

She rose from her seat, going to his side. He had finished the dishes and now stood there, watching her. Putting her hand on his arm, she looked him in the eye. "David, I have gone through difficult situations in the past." His eyes were on her face, unblinking as she spoke to him. "It takes time to heal and I appreciate you opening up to me about this. If I can give you any advice, then let me say, you are a good man. Your father will always be your father, but standing up for what you thought was just, was the right decision. You should be proud of what you were able to accomplish in that position. Joe and the boys are lucky to have you."

"Yes," he nodded, pulling away. He seemed slightly uncomfortable by her words. Then David moved out of the kitchen toward the front door. "I should be going," he began, as he made his exit. Sarah felt deflated. She realized she had been too forward. Maybe he had misinterpreted her words. She followed him out to the foyer, her stomach in knots. "I'll leave you to pick up your brother," he added, stopping suddenly in front of her, only inches between them. She could feel his words as they came out. "I'm sure he is excited to speak with you about his trip."

"Yes," Sarah breathed.

"Thank you for dinner. It was perfect." He stood there, motionless, waiting. She felt the pull before she could recognize what it was.

It was impossible to describe what happened next or who moved first, but in the next moment, they were kissing. Sarah felt a swirling heat rise inside of her, an undeniable urge of passion. She wasn't aware of her own motions. Her arms wrapped up around David's shoulders, drawing him down to deepen the kiss, just as his hands landed on her hips, dragging her up against him and eliminating any lingering space between their bodies.

She stepped back, needing to take a breath. He guided her until her back was flat against the wall and tilted her face up to kiss her again. This kiss was deeper and just as hungry as the first. The heat erupted inside of Sarah, stretching past her core to the tips of her toes and through to her hair strands. It was a sensation like burning fire and electric sparks. It was strangely addictive and intoxicating. She tightened her arms around him, feeling his hands grip her firmer in response. He bent his head down to kiss her neck, down to her collarbone.

He whispered her name against her flesh, sending sparks coursing through her body. He returned his lips to hers. She bit lightly on his bottom lip, delighted when he pressed against her. She could feel warmth radiating off of his body. Sure she was also giving off heat, she rose on her tip toes to leave a trail of kisses along his mouth and jaw line. His right hand left her hip bone, to run up the length of her back. He drew her towards him, while his fingers pinched the zipper to her dress. He pulled it down slowly, never ending his kiss with her. When he reached up to begin removing her outfit, she let out a sigh.

"Jare-,"

Suddenly, Sarah felt sick. She shoved herself away from David, backing down the hallway. Had she almost said _his_ name? Flashes of her recent dreams came rushing back. She saw _him_ singing. She saw_ him_ running towards her, promising her things no one could promise. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure it would come out of her chest. Her breathing was ragged and her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Sarah?" She flinched as David approached. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, backing up another couple of steps. "I'm sorry, David," she said, quickly. "This is- I'm just not- I'm sorry."

"Sarah, I apologize," he didn't reach out to touch her or come any closer. "I should not have pushed you. I was asking too much, too soon." His voice was pained, guilty.

"No, no," she shook her head again. "It's just…I have Toby and I wasn't prepared for this and having him here, I need to make sure-,"

He raised a hand. "Sarah, I understand."

She glanced up at him. "You-you do?"

"Certainly. You are a sister first. It's admirable."

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Thank you."

"I find you attractive and endearing, Sarah Williams. I would like very much to keep seeing you," he stated. "If you choose to continue with this relationship, I will not push you. I will not expect more from you than you are willing to give, that I can promise you. And if you ask something of me, anything, I will do it." Are these terms agreeable?" Sarah nodded, too stunned to form a sentence. "Good. Then I will leave for tonight." He approached her, taking her hand as he had done the first night he met her and placing a delicate kiss on top of her knuckles. "Goodnight, Sarah. Sweet dreams."

Sliding down the wall, Sarah came to sit on the floor. She put her head in hands, ignoring the fact that her dress was still undone. Obviously, David hadn't heard her whisper another's name, but she knew the truth. She had called out for _him_. A chill ran through her body. It wasn't the delicious trill of desire she had experienced moments before. It was a premonition of things to come. She remained on the floor for a time, sitting in the silence. It was several minutes later, that she was able to find her keys and walk out to her car to pick up Toby.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I've been listening to "Bring Me the Disco King" a lot lately. It has a dark, seductive way about it that seemed to fit this chapter. Happy Labor Day to all those in the States.


	7. Chapter Six: The Game

**Author's Note:** As a birthday present (yes my birthday), here is a new chapter from Toby's POV. I think Toby is a very under-rated character in Labyrinth fanfiction. I don't seem him mentioned too often.

Also, make sure to check out Pika-la-Cynique's hand-drawn comic featuring Sarah, Jareth, and score of goblin's in "Girls Next Door." It's full of humor and fluff! The link is in my Profile. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: The Game<strong>

"_Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks. Gonna come back and take you home, I could not stop that you now know, singing: Come out upon my seas, cursed missed opportunities. Am I a part of the cure? Or am I part of the disease?"_ - Coldplay

Toby Williams had been looking forward to the Baltimore Writer's Conference, since Mrs. Kratz had handed out the informational flyers before their fall break. Townsen University was one of the oldest public universities on the Wast Coast and had been hosting the conference for several years. Toby was considering applying at Townsen just for that reason, but he was also considering Boston University, George Washington University, and Northwestern. While they were all strong choices, they were also a distance from his sister. That fact had bothered him slightly before. With the introduction of David Jones, Toby was second guessing where he would go to college.

"Hey," his friend Jeff waved from the back of the bus. Toby walked to the back to take the seat next to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Toby sighed, tossing his backpack on the floor.

"So what sessions did you sign up for?"

"I'm taking the morning session with Andrew Keating and taking the afternoon session with Max Weiss," he replied. "Oh, and I'm taking the special luncheon session with David Bergman."

"Damn," Jeff rolled his eyes. "You aren't even taking a break for lunch? How did you get Kratz to let you take three sessions? I thought we were limited to two?"

Toby shrugged. "Sarah talked to Mrs. Kratz and got special permission. Wolfe has been calling my house and saying things to my sister, so this was her retaliation."

"Seriously?" Jeff scuffed. "What a dick."

"Yeah, but he's not my biggest problem now."

"What does that mean?"

"Sarah has a date tonight."

"What? And she didn't call me?" Jeff teased. Toby punched his friend in the arm. "Ow! Hey, your sister is hot and awesome. Sorry dude. Most of us wish we lived in a house like yours."

"Don't make me hit you again," Toby warned, feeling more annoyed. "The guy is a creep. He is going to hurt her. I need to figure out how to break them up."

"Did you meet him yet?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Toby growled, then pausing for a second to rethink, he said quieter, "No." He kicked his book bag. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sunk lower in his seat.

"So why is he a creep?"

"He is a liar."

"A liar like 'I only drink one beer a week' or a liar like 'I'm single' when he has a wife and three kids the next county over?"

"He isn't who he says he is."

"Did you tell Sarah?" Jeff questioned, pulling a pack of gum out of his pocket. He offered a piece to Toby, who turned it down.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she -,"

"There's Bret," Jeff interrupted, standing up to wave at the third member of their group.

Toby moved out of his seat, offering his spot next to Jeff to Bret. He feigned being tired and propped himself up against his backup, looking out the window. Within minutes, they bus was leaving the school parking lot, on the trip to Baltimore. While Jeff and Bret discussed an upcoming Flyers game and girls, Toby focused on the dilemma with his sister. It was clear to him that Sarah had no idea who David truly was. He understood why, but he couldn't allow that man back into their life. As the the students on the bus prepared for their day outing, Toby launched 'How-To' articles and videos on his phone and began mentally preparing for his evening.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the bus returned to Penn Charter. By the time they had parked, Toby had learned more than publishing, short story writing, and which courses he wanted to pursue in college. He had crafted together a plan for convincing Sarah that she was dating the<p>

When Toby got into the car, he knew his sister was out of sorts. Sarah worked late hours and was often tired when she returned home, however, she always put on a smile for him. She made the effort to appear like a super-sister. Tonight, she was sitting in the front seat, staring at the steering wheel. Her eyes were on the inanimate object, but her mind was far from the interior of her car.

"Hey," he greeted her, not waiting for her to respond. "Thanks for picking me up. I know midnight is late for you." Sarah nodded, wordlessly and turned the key in the ignition to start the engine. "How was your dinner?"

"Fine," she replied quickly.

The single-syllable response was a curt reply, signaling to Toby that it had been anything but fine. He considered asking her what had happened or if she was alright. Instead, he remained silent. Sarah had not pried when he had first come to live with her. She had given him space and solitude. He had had the time he required to grieve and adjust to his new life. She deserved to have time to recuperate as well.

There was limited traffic on their route back to the house. Once they had gotten into the house, Sarah said goodnight to him and went to her room. He followed her upstairs, pausing in the hallway to listen to her footsteps. He counted the squeaks of the floor and minutes the water in the bathroom ran as she washed her face, brushed her teeth and prepared to go to sleep. After a few moments, he heard the tell-tale screech of her old mattress as she laid down. Toby started to turn around to head back downstairs. About halfway down the he hit a creaky board.

"Toby?" He stopped at his sister's voice. He looked over his shoulder to see her leaning against her door jamb, her eyes heavy. "Where are you going? Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah," he faked a yawn. "I just need a glass of water. I'll be up in a sec. Do you want anything?"

She shook her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sis." He watched her close the door and heard her go back to bed.

Lying to Sarah was something Toby had never done before. While his sister was his guardian, he had never felt the need to hide any information from her. However, the way she was acting and how she felt about this man caused him to be out of character for a change. His suspicions were based on the resemblance this man shared to her old nemesis and a gut feeling that would not disappear. Though Toby knew his sister wouldn't approve of his method of dealing with this, he considered it best to eliminate the problem prior to things getting out of hand.

He had saved up some cash from his trip fund and used to get a taxi a few blocks down from the house. Within minutes, he had reached the address on the profile Joe had displayed earlier that morning. It was a standard apartment building, nothing unordinary. The complex had a key-code entry mechanism instead of a security guard, which allowed Toby to gain access without being questioned by any adults. Luckily, Bret's aunt lived in the same building and he had memorized the access code from his many trips to the building last month while his aunt was recovering from the flu. Once he was past the lobby, he took the elevator up to the nineteenth floor and walked down the hall until he reached apartment number 1986.

Toby had researched several lock-picking articles and how-to videos on YouTube, before he had decided to go forward with this. If his sister found out what he had done, or Joe, he would never hear the end of it. He could only imagine the type of trouble he would be in if either of them heard about this. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't do it. He was convinced that this man was trouble. The picture Joe had shown him earlier today confirmed it.

When the lock clicked open, he breathed a sigh of relief and entered the empty apartment. It was small and barely decorated, which seemed typical for a single guy, but Toby knew that nothing was ever what it seemed, especially with this particular individual.

The apartment was small, definitely intended only for one person. The living room and kitchen were together, with a small bathroom and bedroom off to the right side. The living room had a love seat and tv mounted on the wall. There was a desk off to the side of the kitchen counters, where there was enough space for two bar stools. However, none of the rooms looked lived in. There was no dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, no trash in the can. The fridge was stocked with basic essentials; milk, orange juice, water, eggs, and some lunch meat. A fresh loaf of bread was on the countertop near by, but that was it.

The bed was neatly made, as if it had never been slept in. There was no lamp, books, or personal items on the dresser or nightstand. Toby opened the drawers, finding the typical detective uniform items already hanging in the tiny closet. Some plain white shirts and jeans were in the bottom drawer, with equally plain boxers and socks in the top drawers. The nightstand was empty.

Toby poked his head in the bathroom. It was equally void. After living with his sister, he was used to seeing some hair in the drain or remnants of toothpaste in the sink. There was nothing. Bottles of shampoo and body wash were lined up on the side of the shower, along with a neatly folded washcloth. The sink cabinet held unopened razors, tooth paste, a new toothbrush, and several normal items such as aspirin and bandaids. Once again, there were no personal touches.

It was the desk that Toby turned his attention to. There was a reason for it and he felt compelled to open it. He sat down on the old wooden chair, running his fingers over the ornate woodwork. It had much more character than the other bland furniture. There were intricate carvings of vines, flowers, and and owl in the center top panel. That was how Toby knew he was in the right place. "What are you hiding?" he whispered to himself. He yanked on the top middle drawer, but it didn't budge. He noticed the small key hole off to the left side of the drawer. It was locked. Toby swore under his breath. He tried to open the left column of three side drawers. They were also locked, as were their right column companions.

Frustrated he stood up and kicked the left leg of the desk, just as he heard the sound of footsteps out in the hall. He froze, quickly searching for a window to start climbing out of. As he darted over to the kitchen window, he flicked off the lights, hoping he was fast enough to escape. He had unlatched the lock and was lifting up the frame when the key click signaled that someone was coming in. The light came on in the next instant and Toby turned around to find the owner of the apartment entering.

"Hello."

David's eyes found him instantly, a teenage boy with sandy blonde hair and an unfriendly glare. "Toby? It's Toby, isn't it? You are Sarah's younger brother?" The detective didn't seemed shocked by his presence. If anything, he seemed amused. That only made Toby angrier.

"You know exactly who I am," Toby growled, his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning against the bathroom door frame, staring back. There was a fire of anger in his expression, which made it clear he was not here to play nice. "And I know exactly who you are."

"David Jones," he extended his hand for a shake. Toby didn't move an inch. He didn't blink. He didn't reach out to participate in the gesture. This man, if he could be called that, was trying to manipulate him, just as he had manipulated Sarah years before, but Toby wouldn't allow it to happen again. His family didn't deserve to be put through any more trials.

"If that's how you want to play the game," Toby responded, watching as David's hand fell back down to his side.

"Is there something I can do for you, Toby," the man asked, but his words had an unfriendly edge to them. "Something other than report you for breaking and entering a police detective's home, perhaps?"

"You aren't going to report me."

"Really?"

"No," Toby shook his head, before continuing. "Because if you report me, then this game you are playing with my sister is going to come to a screeching halt and you will be cast as the villain yet again."

"Again?" David repeated, looking surprised by his choice of words. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Just who exactly do you think I am, Toby?"

"Don't play coy," Toby replied. "I'm not the type to fall for it."

David chuckled. "No, I don't suppose you are."

"I want you to go back to wherever it was you were stationed before you came here. Don't say a word to my sister or Joe or anybody in this city. Don't pass go. Do not collect two-hundred dollars. Just leave."

"I'm finding it hard to keep up," David responded. "Can you enlighten me as to why I need to abandon my home and my job?"

"We both know that this isn't your true home or your true job."

"Beg pardon?"

"You make a great politician," Toby remarked, "but I have outgrown my fascination with you. I'd appreciate you staying away from Sarah."

"I would like to honor your wishes, as you are the leading man in her life, but I am afraid I am going to have to refuse."

For a second, Toby's glare faltered. He stood up from the wall, moving toward the detective. His resolve came back as he remembered a key detail. "Refuse? I bet you didn't think you'd be the one refusing anything after Sarah rejected you the first time, huh?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You asked her to love you once before. She flat out told you no."

David grinned. It was an evil expression, very unnatural looking. "Sarah has never refused me, Toby, though I can tell you very much wish she had."

Toby's eyes lit up, but the anger had been replaced by more fuel. "Wish," he nodded. "Yes, between the two of us, you would be the one to know who wishes for what." David raised an eyebrow at the comment. "But you also like to manipulate those requests for your own personal gain, don't you?"

"Somehow I feel as if I've the center of a witch-hunt. Can you let me know what this is really about, Toby?"

"It's about your real profession, your highness."

Now David laughed. Toby was surprised how chilling the sound was on his ears. "I promise you, if I was royalty, I'd do better than this shabby apartment," he gestured to the bare walls, old carpet, and small accommodations.

The blonde teenager began to doubt his decision to enter the building. The cold eyes that met him now were those of a man who had haunted his dreams as a child, the same eyes of the man who had forced his sister to spend years imprisoned against her will despite his declaration of love. The bitterness was evident now. The fae had hid it well, but as they had continued their quarrel it began to seep out. The garments were different, but the stance and the demeanor were unaltered.

"It's part of the game," Toby stated.

"The game?"

"She already beat the Labyrinth. She beat you. She won. You lost. Leave us alone!"

"The labyrinth doesn't exist, Toby. Is that what this is about?" he asked. When Toby didn't respond, he added, "I'm not responsible for what your sister went through."

Toby didn't answer right away. He could feel his anger boiling. He was still upset with his parents for sending his sister away. She had spent nearly as much time raising him as they had, but his time with his old sibling had been limited once she had been cast out. Even when she came home, it was different. Her vibrant life had been altered. She wasn't easy to laugh or even smile. She was very cautious, quiet. She changed her room completely, removing all items from prior to her treatment, including the scrapbook of her mother's acting career, which found a new home in the attic. What made Toby even more upset was his parents' lack of concern over the changes. He boiled over.

"It does exist! Sarah may believe all that crap they brain-washed her with in therapy, but I know better. I remember what happened. I knew she wasn't crazy. My parents didn't want to hear it, but I knew. I knew what she did for me and what you would have done."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not following," David shrugged, taking a seat at his desk and leafing through a pile of paperwork. There was no fear in his eyes. Humor danced across his face, as if he was laughing at some silent joke. He attention was not on the young boy in his apartment, but it wan't entirely focused on his papers either. "If you are concerned for your sister, please understand that I mean her no harm. I would never hurt her."

"Seriously?" Toby scuffed. "You already have. By coming back here and interrupting our lives you have already opened her up. How do you think she i going to take it when she finds out the truth? Do you know how hurt and betrayed she is going to feel then? She barely talks to anyone now." His voice had gone up a few levels in volume as he spoke. His arms had dropped, hands now clenched into fists. "She isn't the same anymore. You took that from her when he didn't answer. My parents thought she had lost it and you let them. They sent her away to that place and she never came back. You bastard!"

"Toby," David started, looking up from the papers. "I think you have been through a great deal with your parent's recent passing and-,"

"Don't," Toby hissed. "Don't talk about them."

"Toby, you have two choices here," David spoke, calmly. "Either you can leave now and neither of us has to mention this to the police, Sarah, or anyone else. We can be friends." He paused, eyeing the fists Toby was making, which were so tight his hands were pale. "Or," he stood up, narrowing his gaze, "we can be enemies. I can call Joe and make a statement, which would show up on your record and your sister would have to be contacted as your legal guardian, not to mention your school. I believe you already have had words with concerning your place there." Toby glared back at him, fuming. "I'd like us to be friends," David continued, unaffected by the obvious rage the teenager had for him. "But it is your choice to make."

There was silence for a time, as both analyzed what had been communicated. Toby reviewed his options. What had been presented was true, however he wasn't sure if his opponent would follow through on his threats. His sister's spirit was indeed broken. He had tried to think of ways to repair it, but Sarah rarely talked of her childhood and he knew better than to bring up her trip Underground. When he had first decided to try to confront her about her adventures, he was going to speak openly about it, rip the band-aid right off, no anesthesia. At the last second, he had chickened-out, opting for some lame school question instead.

If he called David's bluff and pursued exposing him, Toby was not convinced it would work. Sarah kept her feeling close to the chest. She had never given him any indication that she thought of the Labyrinth. After the time spent learning to say it was a fiction of her imagination, she would have a difficult time believing it, especially since this was the first man she had ever brought home. Most people would consider Toby trying to make David out as a bad guy as normal behavior. If he was going to do this, he had to consider his plan more carefully and account for every detail.

David had crafted an intricate, believable background. Though there were suspicious behaviors, such as the state of his apartment, Toby could identify the flaws in his short-sighted attempt to expose him. He currently didn't possess enough knowledge to mount a successful attack. While his sister had been given thirteen hours to save him, he had far more time at his disposal. If she could overcome a completely different world, he could easily use his strengths here to overthrow one royal fae who liked glitter way too much.

"We can be friends," Toby finally relented.

"Lovely," David pulled himself away from his desk, where he had been reading while awaiting an answer.

He crossed the room to attempt shaking Toby's hand once more. There was hesitation in Toby's movements, but he reached forward to take an ungloved hand. As uncanny as the laugh had been earlier, the ungloved hand seemed as foreign. If David was aware of the confusion, he didn't let it show. "I think it best if you head home now," he suggested, as they dropped hands. Toby began to head for the kitchen window, when David's voice reminded him that he could now use the front door properly.

"I am glad you decided we could be friends," he smirked when he opened the door.

"Just because I agreed to be friends, doesn't mean I don't know who you are or what you are capable of, Jareth," Toby stated evenly, as he passed through the doorway. "After all, you are still the Goblin King."

David's smirk didn't fade. "I enjoyed your visit, Toby. Drop by again sometime, although," he paused, "be sure to call first. I'd hate to have a repeat of this evening." Before Toby could respond the door shut


	8. Chapter Seven: Emotions

**Chapter 7: Emotions**

"_No one's calling for me at the door and unpredictable won't bother anymore. Silently gets harder to ignore. Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see. What's done is done, this life has got it's hold on me. Just let it go, what now can never be."_ - Andain

Beams of sunlight filtered in through the curtains of Sarah Williams' bedroom. At first, she didn't move from her bed. She had been ashamed and hiding out all weekend, but now it was the moment of truth. Monday morning greeted her with a brilliant sunny start. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. She sat up slowly, feeling the ache of her muscles, which had gone unused for the last fourth-eight hours.

She had lied to Toby, claiming she was sick, so she wouldn't have to provide details as to why she was confined to her bed all weekend. Her brother hadn't questioned the story. He had remained in his room, close to her, all weekend. She heard him on the phone a few times with this friends from school, and more often than not, she heard him typing away on his laptop. He hadn't said a word to her about her date. Sarah had been grateful for that. However she knew his lack of interest would not be shared by her friends.

Robin wanted her to be happy, as did Erik and Joe, but it was their opinions Sarah was most afraid of. She wanted to be honest with them, discuss what had happened, but she didn't know how to explain it. How could she tell them that she had called out for a different man? A man who wasn't even a man, but that didn't matter because he wasn't even real. Sarah forced herself out of bed and to the closet to select an outfit for the day. She entered the bathroom to shower, her mind still wrestling over the same topic she had been analyzing all weekend. Jareth.

He had been with her over all these years, hidden in the back of her mind and her heart. She shivered, despite herself. The realization had hit her as suddenly as her encounter with David had begun on Friday evening. The hardest part of her therapy had been admitting that her friends had never existed, but it was impossible to state that about the Goblin King. In a way, he had been her match. He was all the things she had asked him to be, just as he had pointed out when she denied him. He had played his part perfectly until the very end.

Switching the hot water on, she shed her pajamas and stepped in, letting the warm jets stream over her head and down her back. She could still hear his voice at her ear, as if that night had just occurred.

"_It doesn't look that far."_

"_It's further than you think." _

She shook her head, trying to erase the memory from her mind. It wasn't a memory, it was only a dream. It had been detailed, vivid, but at the end of the day, it was only a dream. Unfortunately, it was that dream that she had clung to secretly for so many years. The feelings she had once buried had resurfaced. Now she knew deep down, that they had never truly left. Sarah placed on hand on the shower wall, another on her diaphragm as she took in a deep breath. Her eyes were stinging again. The tears were hot as they rolled down her face.

"_And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"_

"_It's a piece of cake?"_

"_Really? Then how about upping the stakes?" _

"_That's not fair!" _

"_You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." _

There were moments when she had hated him, hated his cunning, hated how easy it was for him to play the game. It was difficult to hate him when she also admired him. He was confident, never apologized, and took ownership of everything he did - even the things she wished he hadn't done. There was no confusion in his eyes. He never faltered in his plan. It was part of his charm.

"_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you…as the world falls down."_

The dance they had shared in the ballroom was the one memory all of her therapy with Dr. Kosen could not erase. She saw the room in her dream, heard the music playing even when her house was silent. There were days when she could almost feel his touch on the small of her back, as he guided her across the floor. The closeness and intimacy had been new for her. It had shown her another level of his character. For a few brief seconds, she had glimpsed a lonely hunger in his mismatched orbs. It mirrored her own.

"_How you've turned my world, you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one." _

It wasn't clear if she was crying for herself, for her guilt, or from the epiphany she had had. Like the aftershock following a natural disaster, the waves of emotion rolled out of her from the very core of her body. It was strange to love a person that had never existed, except for her in mind. It felt like a strange obsession, secretive and seductive. Just as beautiful as the feeling was to experience, was the utter disappointment and hollowness she felt in the pit of her stomach, knowing she could never truly have a future with a fictional person.

The tears continued for several minutes. Years ago when she had confessed to Dr. Kosen that her friends and the Goblin King weren't real, it had taken her months of intense therapy to say those words. Words had a meaning. She had learned that from both her fictional experience and her real life sessions. Speaking those words out loud had felt as if she were eliminating a part of herself. However, truly believing those words was another moment that caused her grief. She took a few more deep breaths, forcing her breathing to calm and her nerves began to still.

"Sarah?" she heard a light knock on the bathroom door.

She had to swallow and clear her throat before responding. "Yeah?"

"Are you almost ready?" Toby asked through the door. "I promised Bret I'd give him my Trig notes before the first period bell."

"I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Ok." Toby sounded unsure about her answer, but she heard him shut her bedroom door, signaling he had left.

Sarah quickly finished her shower, before getting dressed. She put on minimal make-up, pulled her hair up into a bun, and hurried downstairs to meet her brother at the front door. Her purse was still sitting on the corner table in the foyer, where she had deposited on Friday night after picking up Toby. She fished her keys out of the front pocket, before realizing her cell had been in there all weekend. Now it was probably dead. Groaning inwardly, she decided not to check it and headed out the door.

"Are you feeling better?" Toby asked, as they piled into the vehicle. She wanted to be honest with him, but she forced herself to smile and nod. "Was it a twenty-four hour bug or something?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, as she backed out of their driveway. "Why so curious?"

"You rarely get sick," he observed.

"You haven't been living with me that long," she pointed out.

"Well when you lived at home with me and mom and dad you never got sick," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Things change."

"Not everything," she heard him mutter under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Toby propped his face up with his hand, elbow resting on the passenger-side door. "I don't think this guy is good for you. Look how upset you are after one night."

Sarah took her eyes off the road for a moment to stare at her brother. "Toby."

"I didn't like him from the start and now you are spending the weekend lying in bed, lying to me that you are sick. How is that ok?"

Emotions were running high and her brother's judgmental tone was not helping in that area. "Toby-," Sarah began again, but he cut her off.

"He's not a good guy, Sarah. What if he hurts you? I mean, more than he already did."

Sarah pulled the car over to the side of the road, pausing only to turn on her hazard lights. "Toby," she turned to face him, voice stern. "My dating life is exactly that: Mine." Her brother watched her carefully, clearly surprised by her sudden responsiveness. "David was a perfect gentleman on Friday night. My bad mood and illness was my own doing. I over analyzed the situation and made things awkward for him and myself. I was feeling sorry for myself, instead of taking responsibility for my actions and acting like the mature adult I am." Toby moved around in his seat, a bit uncomfortable by his sister's tone.

"Furthermore, how I handle my personal life is none of your business. I have kept you save all your life. You have no reason to doubt my motives now. If things ever get serious with anyone I am seeing, I will make sure you are still the top priority in my life. Until then, I expect you to respect my decisions and not judge. Do you understand?" Toby didn't respond. He was unsure how to react. "Am I clear?" Sarah asked again. Finally, he nodded.

She waited a moment, collecting herself, before signaling and getting back on the road. The remainder of their route to school was silent. Toby hopped out of the car without a word to his sister. Sarah didn't even wave when she pulled away from the curb.

Toby walked into Penn Charter, anger radiating off of him. He had upset Sarah, which was the very thing he had been trying to avoid. He felt ungrateful. She had taken care of him. She had sacrificed so much to take him in and become his legal guardian. Ignoring his moody behavior when he had first moved in, giving him space so he could acclimate himself to his new home, and finally getting him into a well-respected private school so he could pursue the writing career he desired. He hung his head, feeling guilty.

David, Jareth, or whoever he was had been right. Sarah didn't believe in the Labyrinth anymore. She was convinced that this was a good man, a man she could spend time with. His stomach churned as he realized that his attempt to convince the Goblin King to leave his sister alone was pointless. The entire time, Jareth had had Toby and Sarah exactly where he wanted them. There was no game. It was all a well-thought out and executed plan to secure the one prize the fae had been unable to score the last time the three of them had met. The only part that could be considered a game was the mind-tricks he was currently playing with Toby, allowing the boy to believe he had a chance to save his sister.

"Damn it," Toby turned and punched the nearest locker. The metal dinged and crunched inward, tearing the skin of his knuckles and drawing blood.

"Mr. Williams," a senior-level science teacher's voice rang over his head. "Please proceed to Mr. Wolfe's office."

Jeff and Bret came running over, ignoring the fact that the warning bell for homeroom was about to ring. "What the hell, man?" Jeff asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Bad weekend?" Bret offered.

"You could say that," Toby growled, not finding the release for his aggression he thought the physical punch would have delivered.

"It's not going to get any better," Jeff chuckled. "Sarah's going to be pissed."

Even though it seemed obvious, Toby suddenly realized what his actions had ultimately done. He cursed under his breath, feeling the need to punch another locker. If they had been playing a game, Jareth was sure to win now. There was no way he could prove David was the Goblin King. Not only had David come off cool and collected, but now Toby had made himself look hostile and over protective. His sister was going to assume it was a typical teenage response to her seeing someone. She would write off his attempts at exposing David as Toby not being able to adjust to change.

"Maybe she'll understand?" Bret offered, as Toby began walking up the corridor towards the Administrative office.

"Not likely," Toby responded, becoming more angry with himself.

Mr. Wolfe was preparing for the morning announcements when Toby entered the main office. The secretary told him to take a seat on a wooden bench by the main door, and wait until the end of homeroom. He could hear other students shuffling past, hurrying to get to their classroom before the final bell rang. The chime sounded only seconds later, signaling to several of his classmates that they were late and would be receiving tardy slips momentarily. A buzz rang over the intercom system and the announcements were opened by the principal, before being turned over the student council representatives.

The back office door opened with a creak. Mr. Wolfe stood in the doorway and motioned for Toby to join him in the office. He took a seat behind his desk, gesturing to Toby to take a seat across from him. "Mr. Williams," he greeted Toby. His words were friendly, but his tone and gaze were not. "I confess, I'm not surprised to see you here, but I am disappointed I have to see you so soon."

"That makes two of us."

Mr. Wolfe's eyes turned into tiny slits. "What exactly inspired you to do this?"

"I know Physical Education is reserved for the gym, but we have more room in the hallways," Toby offered with a shrug.

"Destruction to school property is considered a criminal offense," the principal stated evenly. Toby didn't like the way he was grinning. "If you feel as though this was normal behavior, I feel that this must be treated as the violent crime it was."

"Are you serious?" Toby snapped, his aggravation growing.

"I have taken steps to prevent this, including calling your legal guardian, your sister, but you have ignored my attempts. You lack any sense of responsibility for your actions, Mr. Williams. I hope in time, you will understand the importance of being mature and responsible. Perhaps reporting you to the authorities will spark that change for you."

While Mr. Wolfe dialed the police department, Toby sunk lower in his seat. Bret and Jeff had been concerned about Sarah finding out about Toby's locker incident. She would find out. It was only a matter of time, but now David would know too, along with Joe, Robyn, and Erik. Dealing with Sarah would have been difficult. Dealing with everyone he knew and interacted with on a regular basis, plus his nemesis was another level of trouble, one he wasn't prepared to confront yet.

"You may wait outside, Mr. Williams," Mr Wolfe directed him, when he was put on hold.

Toby returned to his seat opposite the secretary in the main office. Aggravated, he threw his book bag on the floor, following that action closely with a firm kick to the object. The secretary made no motion she was aware of his actions. Mr. Wolfe had drawn the blinds on his office windows and shut the door, which was both a relief, since he could no longer watch Toby and an annoyance, because Toby couldn't hear the lies the principal was spewing to the police about him.

He leaned down to open his backpack, pulling out a beat-up Composition notebook. The pages were lined with sloppy black ball point pen scrawl. There were a few blank pages towards the back, but Toby ignored them to review his latest notes. Recently he had been collecting information on con artists and the lessons learned on how to identify and out them. He was using the guise of obtaining the research for a new article for the paper, when his true motives were more personal. As his eyes skimmed over the notes from the weekend, he considered if it was wise to still pursue this topic.

Sarah would clearly never trust his motives and Jareth was well versed in charm and hiding his true nature. These were facts Toby understood. Having words with Mr. Wolfe had caused his emotions to run hotter than normal. A part of him knew he should strive to be level-headed and proceed cautiously with his attempt to unveil the fae villain. The hormone raging, teenager he was urged him to dig his heels in deeper and find a way to sabotage the Goblin King's plan before Sarah was caught up further in the game.

One item Toby locked on as the written information. To join the police department, all new recruits had to present five letters of reference and recommendation, along with past work history, a background check, and drug screening. At first, Toby considered that Jareth simply got around this guideline by utilizing magic. What he hadn't considered is his right to ask for a character reference regarding the newest employee at the precinct. While it would raise a red light if he asked around Sarah, he knew he could twist Joe's romantic feelings for his older sister and get the officer to pull the file. He made a mental note to speak to Joe about it before the week was done.

He had no doubt that the precinct would have both an electronic and hard copy file on each member of their staff, which would include any and all paperwork that had been required before the person in question joined the organization. If Toby's hunch was correct, that paperwork would either be missing from the file or incomplete. Either way, it was the proof he required to begin showing Sarah the truth. She might resist at first. Her therapy had been intense, but he was sure she would see reason once he could provide her with more facts. Eventually, David would have to leave them and the town to return to the Underground. Toby would make sure to expose him before he left and broke Sarah's heart all over again.

"Toby?" Toby Williams had known the police department included the Goblin King, who was going by David currently. Toby hadn't expected Jareth to take Mr. Wolfe's call. "Are you the juvenile delinquent, Principal Wolfe called the department about?"

Quickly, Toby closed his notebook with a snap and shoved in back into his bag. "Yeah," he snapped.

Ignoring the chill in the boy's voice, he glanced over at the principal's office before taking in Toby. "May I inquire as to what happened to your hand?" Jareth questioned, eyes locked on the ripped skin and drying blood.

"Locker trouble."

"I see," Jareth nodded. He motioned toward the office door, "Shall we, then?" Toby followed the Goblin King into Mr. Wolfe's office, sitting down in his former seat, while Jareth took the other open chair. Mr. Wolfe stood up when they entered, buttoning his suit jacket closed. "Principal Wolfe, David Jones," he introduced himself, extending his hand to shake the school official's. "I'm the newest detective on the force."

"A detective," Mr. Wolfe took a seat, seeming overly pleased with himself.

"It was a slow morning," Jareth forced a smile. "I have surveyed the damage you detailed in the call. I have a couple of questions before we process the report."

"Certainly," Mr. Wolfe nodded. "I'm happy to assist the police in this." He paused to glare in Toby's direction. "It is a shame what our youth is becoming these days, but you can't blame the teachers. It's their home life that causes this type of moral decay."

Jareth's eyes darkened at the words. "Indeed," he said. "Mr. Wolfe, are you aware of the terms defining the endangerment of a minor?"

"Of course," the principal responded, looking confused.

"Can you please clarify for me why Mr. Williams' hand was not tended to by your on-site health professional?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Williams sustained an injury on this institution's property. As the principal, you are the main authority figure of this school and as such, are responsible for the well care of the students under your supervision. By denying this pupil access to a health care professional within a timely manner, you are not only in violation of his rights to safety, you are in violation of Regulation 435, Section 12a of our Security and Health Code."

Toby watched Mr. Wolfe's face drop and his ears turn a brilliant shade of red. He forced himself to hide his smile. Jareth appeared unaware of Toby's joy in witnessing his principal lose control of the situation. "I will be filing a citation when I return to the office," the Goblin King smirked. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will be leaving now and I'll be dropping Toby off at the hospital to have his hand checked. Do not be concerned. I'll return him once his wounds have been treated."

"This boy destroyed school property! Why are you threatening me?"

"This is not a threat, Mr. Wolfe," Jareth stated, standing up. "I assure you. I do not waste time on idle threats, unlike some people." He paused for a moment, looking meaningfully at the principal. "I take action."

"I'll report you for this!"

"If you feel as though your request has been mishandled, I invite you to contact my supervisor to address this issue." Jareth leaned over the desk, placing a business card on the wooden finish. "Here is Captain Greenclaw's card. You should be able to reach him at either number listed there." He turned to his side, "Toby, are you ready?"

"Bye, Mr. Wolfe," Toby grinned, not hesitating to follow David out of the office.

They moved out of the main office without a word to anyone. The halls were quiet, as first period had begun. Classes were in session and Toby was beyond grateful that he would be missing the lectures today. After his run-in with Mr. Wolfe, he had been sure this was his last day at Penn Charter. Either he would be suspended from school and murdered his his older sister, or he would be expelled entirely…and then possibly murdered by his sister.

"You aren't going to mention this to Sarah, are you?" he asked.

"I do not believe it would help either of us to bring this matter to light," Jareth commented. "Besides, I am sure your sister has far more important matters to deal with."

"You mean like your botched date?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I can tell by how weird she has been acting all weekend," Toby admitted.

The Goblin King ignored the observation, changing the subject. "Is that your locker?" He pointed to the tan, metal door with a dent in it.

"Yeah."

"I see," he stopped walking. "Why don't you gather your things and we'll be on our way?"

"Alright." Toby began digging through his textbooks and changing out his notebooks. He figured he would miss quite a bit of work today. Jeff and Bret would be assigned to catch him up, but he'd be responsible for turning in all assignments and homework tomorrow and Wednesday. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go," Toby announced, when suddenly, he realized he was alone.

He glanced up and down the corridor, but there was no sign of the Goblin King. Slamming his locker shut, he found the sign. The locker was unaltered. The dent was gone. Toby looked over his hand. It was healed. There was nothing left of the blood or cuts. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I apologize for the long delay in between chapters. I know how I want to end the story. I'm experiencing writer's block for a few in-between chapters. On a more positive note, did anyone else see the report that the Jim Henson studio has plans for a real Labyrinth 2? Check out the article I just found, here: /labyrinth-movie-sequel-jim-henson-company


	9. Chapter Eight: Decisions

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

"_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful. You__'__d be so perfect with me. But you just can't see. You turn every head but you don't see me. __…__Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first. Sometimes the first thing you want never comes. But I know that waiting is all you can do sometimes.__"_ - Aqualung

Sarah watched Toby walk into Penn Charter while she drove off. Her rear-view mirror blurred slightly as new tears formed in her eyes. She felt ridiculous for crying so much. With the exception of her father and Karen's funeral, she hadn't needed to cry much over the last few years. She decided that today she was making up for that dry spell.

She was due at the bank this morning before she had to go over to the police department. Sarah had considered rescheduling her appointment with them. It would be uncomfortable to see David so shortly after her embarrassing rejection of him on Friday. She was a one-date downer. However, she decided it was highly unprofessional to let her personal life get in the way of a lone-term client and a strong, stable career. Also, she wasn't sure of his schedule, so if luck was on her side, David wouldn't be at the precinct when she arrived.

The bank was busy for a Monday morning. Sarah waved at a few familiar faces as she entered the building; she knew several people from around the neighborhood. She knew their names but not much beyond that. Still, it was polite to acknowledge them and show she was friendly, even if she had no aspirations to form a lasting connection to them. She settled into the private back office where the account teams worked, away from the tellers and normal bustle of moving patrons. They had a hotel cube set up for her towards the corner.

Running reports was not a taxing job. With advances in technology and the right software, it only took a few clicks and out came a beautiful Excel file with data. Combing through that data took up the majority of Sarah's time as she reviewed the details for patterns, losses, wins, and more. Each report was custom built for her client's specific needs. The analysis was also customized, which provided more value to her customers than the typical analytics service they could afford. The numbers and equations were always the same, even if the results were different. The formulas were familiar and Sarah immersed herself in the consistency in order to forget about her inner analysis.

When her calendar alarm rang hours later, she jumped in her chair. She finalized her findings and recommendations, packaged the files into one, neat PDF portfolio, and emailed it off to the bank's day supervisor to share with the appropriate members of the senior-level management team. Gathering up her personal belongings, she exited the bank to drive a few blocks north to the police department.

Sarah parked in the visitors' lot. Typically she parked on the street, but today all the spots were taken. The change in her routine made her slightly uncomfortable. The unease was growing due to the fact she wasn't entirely sure what to expect from David when she saw him. While had had promised he wasn't in a rush, decades of watching movies, sitcoms, and reading novels had told her that what a man said and what he really meant were two different things. She tried to mentally prepare herself for the possibility he would not be as easy going today. She paused for a moment in her car to check her make-up and hair, before walking in.

As she passed through the main entrance, she waved her vendor pass at the secretary, Alice, stepping through the double doors to enter the main office area for the department. Street patrol and traffic policemen sat at their desks, going through paperwork and entering data onto their screens while they scrabbled to complete their lunch or multi-tasked by texting their spouses.

Other offices operated much the same way. Sarah had noticed a steady increase in the advancement of technology, but also in level of work required and stress created for regular working individuals. She made a mental note to bring this point up with Toby once they were in a better place. It would be a relevant article for him to write for the next newspaper edition.

She rounded the corner into the detectives and special cases area where Joe worked. They had a small desk in the far East corner with her name on it. Technically, the desk was reserved for out of town consultants and police who were completing their hours for the exam or another training event. However, Sarah had been using it on a recurring basis in order to complete her analytics work with the policy department. She quickly surveyed the officers on duty and noticed that David was not present. However, Joe was sitting in his normal spot, sipping some recently brewed coffee. The smell lingered in the air, leaking out of the opened kitchenette door to her left.

"Hi," she nodded toward him, placing her bags down at her desk area.

"Sarah." He got up the moment he realized she was there and came to stand beside her as she unpacked her items. "Chief wants you to re-run that back up on our archives again. It seems some files are beginning to fall off from more recent years."

"Really?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "That's unusual. I've never heard of that happening. Did you guys get a virus via email or from opening a corrupt file?"

Joe gave her a perplexed look. Technical jargon was not his strong point. "I don't think so…" His face wasn't convincing.

"I'll run a diagnostics check before I run the usual reports. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever you think is best."

"Anything new going on?" she asked, as she began logging into the network.

"Not much. Pretty slow for a Monday."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, the desks seem empty today."

"David had to run on a call first thing this morning." Joe answered her unasked question. "He isn't back yet."

"Nothing dangerous, I hope."

"No. Just some graffiti, or something like that at one of the schools. Typical."

"Right," Sarah said absently, becoming more engrossed in her work as the diagnostics coding came into play. "Well, tell him I said hi."

"Will do." Joe stood there for a moment, waiting as if he wanted to say more, but then he cleared his throat. "I'll leave you to it then." Sarah nodded once more and he returned over to his desk.

The diagnostics analysis and check found no traces of a trojan horse or virus across the entire network, which raised a red flag with Sarah. She couldn't comprehend why files were falling off the archive. She had coded the program that ran the daily back-up and also the archive dump. There wasn't a hole or gap she knew of. She had reviewed it extensively for any missed keywords, data, or file names. This issue made her second guess herself, which caused her to question her other decisions, including the one Toby was dead-set against and currently fighting in her on. Did her younger brother see something that she had missed? Was he able to spot the gap in her internal code?

"Coffee?"

Before Sarah could look up, a Starbucks coffee cup was placed down next to her right hand.

"Thank you," she responded cautiously, as she looked up at David. She tried to gage his expression, attempting to identify any details to how he was feeling regarding Friday night.

"I found an opportunity to purchase an extra in hopes you'd be here."

"How thoughtful," she smiled. After a moment of pause, she added, "I'm glad I have the chance to apologize to you face to face for Friday night."

"Sarah," he began, "there is no need to apologize."

Though his words and expression were sincere, she stopped him. "Actually, there is. It's been some time since I let anyone into my life. I've been very protective of myself, especially since Toby moved in with me. On Friday, I realized that I kept my distance because of someone rather than something." David's face remained neutral. She continued, "I thought about it over the weekend, and I feel that I owe you an apology, because I was closing myself off for no reason."

"This someone," David asked, searching face, "did you love him?"

Sarah felt her breath hitch. David was direct. She had seen that from him before. Hearing him ask this particular question, a query she had recently come to terms with, was startling. It took her a moment to compose herself. She felt her fingers tracing the rim of the Starbucks cup absently. "Yes," she admitted, biting her lip back. "I did."

"First loves are difficult, if not impossible, to forget."

"They are."

Silence enveloped both of them. Sarah could hear her words sink in. In admitting it to another and out loud, she realized she and taken the first step to letting go of the Labyrinth and of the Goblin King. For far too long, she had clung to the ideal of a man instead of experiencing a true relationship. She had to let it go.

"As I said on Friday night, I won't pressure you," David said. He put his hand over hers, gently stopping her from tracing the cardboard liner. She felt her fingers wrap around his. "I am patient. I can wait for you." He gave her a light squeeze, before releasing her. "Enjoy the coffee."

He began to walk away, heading over to a desk near Joe's. Sarah surprised them both by calling after him. "David?" He paused. "Can we try again? Maybe dinner out one night this week?"

"Tomorrow? My shift concludes at six. I can come to your home around seven? I promise to have you home before curfew," he added with a smirk.

"Sounds perfect," she said.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you let your phone die," Robin cried, feigning outrage on the other line.<p>

Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics, crushing the cell between her cheek and shoulder as she sorted through clothes in her closet. "I wasn't feeling well."

"You said." Robin dismissed the excuse. "So where is he taking you tonight?"

"I'm not sure," Sarah admitted. "We didn't discuss the details. Only that he's picking me up at seven."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sar," Robin began, "but you're kind of a control freak. I'm surprised you let him handle all the details and," she emphasized the last word, "didn't force him to give you all the details before the date."

"Seriously," Sarah laughed, still looking through tops and dresses on hangers. She noticed that each hanger was the same color, same brand, same size. Taking a step back, she noted that all of her clothes were organized by season, color, and brand. Maybe Robin had a point.

"Serious as a heart attack."

Sarah shrugged and continued looking. "So what?"

"I'm just saying," Robin sounded eagerly happy, "it seems like David is a good fit for you."

Sarah thought about those words for a moment, wondering how a person ever truly knew if a another person was the right match for them. There were the basics, such as the appropriate age, height, sense of humor, and other characteristics, but beyond that, she wasn't sure what registered as "meant to be" traits.

"How you decided what you are wearing?"

"No," Sarah sighed, regretting not asking David where they were going. It would have been a helpful detail as she attempted to determine between a blouse and jeans versus a dress.

"Don't over-analyze," Robin told her. "Just pick something. You'll look great in anything," Robin paused. "David won't care either way, as long as it comes off at the end of the night."

"Robin!"

"Sarah."

"Robin."

"Don't pretend like you haven't thought about it," her friend teased.

"I have an impressionable, young teenager in my home," Sarah whispered, hurrying over to her bedroom door to shut it.

She didn't really think Toby would hear her conversation. He was currently locked away in his room, rock music blaring as he typed away on his computer. Jeff and Bret would be coming over shortly; the three were planning on finishing an assignment for their history class. Despite the distractions, she still felt the need to keep her personal life, especially where David was involved, private.

"Sarah, Toby knows about the 'birds and the bees.' Believe me," Robin chuckled. "I don't think he has any questions about David's motives. He might have objections, but no questions."

"Did I ever tell you how much you ease my nerves?" Sarah replied, sarcastically.

"You're a grown woman. You work hard, you take care of your kid brother…you deserve some fun! So go out and have it." Sarah didn't have a response, so Robin let her go.

However, the words still echoed in Sarah's mind when the doorbell rang moments later. She realized she had sat down on her bed at some point, pondering the advice. Now, she left her room to let Brett and Jeff into the house. The two had always been polite, especially for a pair of thirteen year old boys, which was a subset of the male species she had never understood.

"Hi, Miss Williams," Brett smiled, when she opened the front door. Jeff waved.

"You can both call me Sarah," she reminded them. "Toby's upstairs. I doubt he'll hear you coming with that volume of music."

"Great!" Jeff grinned. Before she could say another word, both boys were racing up the steps.

Sarah followed their lead, pausing outside Toby's room for a few moments to hear what the teenagers were discussing. "I don't know why we need to be concerned with Russian history or the Byzantine war at all," Brett was saying. "Because Mr. Wolfe believes in oligarchy," Toby replied, nonchalantly. Sarah stifled a laugh, remembering how she also disliked the principal's personality. "It's only a ten minute presentation," Jeff pointed out. "If we get it done, we have more time to play Left for Dead." They stopped complaining about the assignment and began to divvy up the pieces to work on.

She returned to her bedroom, still wrestling with the problem of what to wear; she had to reach a decision soon, or David would arrive before she had sorted out hair and make up. She was afraid of dressing too nicely, in case David went with a more casual restaurant. With the first date being in her home, she wasn't sure what an acceptable level of cuisine was. David was very refined. She expected he had exemplary taste in food and drink; she could picture him dining at five star restaurants featured in Zagat. She was less experienced, typically opting for Chinese with Toby or a quick bite at Erik's place.

Robin's words came back to her. She finally opted for a skirt and boots. Pairing it with a silk blouse, she worked on pulling up her hair and chose natural makeup, except for her eyes. She was finishing up, when the doorbell rang again.

She left the confines of her bedroom, taking a coat with her, just in case it got cooler later in the evening. Moving outside of her own space, meant seeing her brother and his friends. It made the reality of her date come to light. It also increased the tension between her and her brother. The disagreement they had had on the matter of David was fresh in Sarah's mind. Surprisingly, Toby, Jeff, and Bret were already heading down the hall when she stepped out. "I got it," she told her brother.

Toby hesitated at the top of the stairs, before waiting by the railing. "You look nice," he commented, grudgingly. He had always been protective. His opinion of David must have been enough for him to confide in his friends about.

"Thank you**.**" She ignored his undertone. "Did you three finish your presentation?"

"Almost. We got a little sidetracked with the Xbox," Jeff grinned. Bret punched him in the arm.

Sarah didn't understand the draw people had to video games. She would much rather curl up on her sofa with a hardbound book. She opened the door, glad when she noted the outfit David wore. He had black slacks, and a black blazer with a white and blue striped dress shirt on underneath. He looked chic and reserved, as usual.

"Hi," she smiled, feeling the eyes of three teenagers on the back of her head.

"Good evening," David said, smiling at Sarah confidently. He took a brief moment to glance up at their young audience. "Hello, Toby."

"David."

"I promise to have her home prior to midnight," he said, adding a grin the Chesire cat would have been jealous of.

"You do that."

Sarah felt slightly uncomfortable at the flat tone of voice her brother was using. Being protective was understandable, however acting rude was not acceptable. She made a mental note to discuss the incident with Toby tomorrow. For the time being, to avoid any further incident, she ignored his immature antics. "Where are we going?" she asked, drawing David's attention back to her.

"I have heard marvelous remarks about the quality of Valley Green Inn," he replied, voice still confident. It didn't appear that Toby's negative attitude had affected him at all. "Have you ever been?"

"No." She shook her head.

"I haven't either," he smiled again. "It will be a first for both of us." Then, pausing to glance up at Toby, he added, "Shall we be going?"

"Yes," Sarah agreed. "No more Left for Dead until your presentation is done…" She turned around to direct the boys. "Understood?" All three nodded wordlessly. Jeff and Brett seemed sincere, but there was a dark look to Toby's eyes as she departed. "Sorry about that," she said once David and her were outside on the porch. "I don't know what has gotten into my brother lately."

"It is his right, as the man of the house, to protect his sister," David replied.

Sarah found herself laughing. "I'm sure I don't need protecting from you."

"I assure you," David began, opening the door to his car for her, "you do not. However, your brother is not as easily convinced." Sarah nodded, as he got in the car himself. "No matter, I guarantee we will have a splendid evening." He smiled over at her. His eyes were open and kind. It made her nerves disappear.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sarah was surprised to see a table set aside for them on the enclosed porch, overlooking a garden and a hiking trail. There were a few other couples dining in their vicinity, but the porch was more secluded, with candles lining the window sills and on the table. It had a cozy, romantic feel. David pulled out a chair for her, removing her jacket gently and handing it off to the hostess. He sat down across from her.

"This is lovely," Sarah commented, taking in the rest of the decor. There was a small glass vase of flowers on their table next to the candle centerpiece. They had a light scent, not overly floral. She ran her finger over the soft petals, resting her other arm on top of the table. "I haven't been somewhere this nice before."

"I find that hard to believe," David chuckled. The waitress came over to introduce herself then and provide them with fresh glasses of water. She ran through the list of the night's specials and handed them the wine list. When she departed, David asked, "What was the name of the last restaurant you visited?"

"Starbucks?" Sarah offered with a grin. "It's a toss up between that and the Chinese place around the corner from us."

"I see."

"Since Toby came to live with me, I don't get out," She felt herself blushing. "Between work and making sure things at his school are going well, I don't take much time for myself."

"It is a balancing act, but it is honorable how you took Toby in. Family is very important."

"Mmm," Sarah agreed, watching the ice cubes in her water begin to crack. "Sometimes I feel as if I take it for granted. I was an only child until I was about fourteen. It was hard to get used to living with my stepmother and a new sibling."

"Change is part of life, but that does not necessarily mean it is easy."

She raised her eyes to meet his. "It isn't. It's also not easy for me to talk to people so openly, but with you it's as if—"

"Have we made our decisions?" The waitress returned, interrupting Sarah.

Sarah lowered her gaze, feeling her cheeks heat up again. David appeared not to notice. "I shall have the Filet Mignon Moelle, please, with a glass of your Cabernet Sauvignon."

"May I try the Vegetarian Sauté, please, with a glass of the Pinot Grigio?" Sarah asked. The waitress nodded. "Thank you."

She handed the woman her menu and took a long sip of her water. Silence filled the space between them, as she attempted to decide whether she should continue telling David how she felt or if she should let it go. He was forward, typically asking her direct questions, but he had promised not to push her. Sarah understood that she had an opportunity to develop or sabotage this relationship.

To her, admitting to David that she felt an instant connection to him seemed too intimate, scary even. It was the type of detail she would typically keep to herself and never reveal. However, comments from her brother and Robin lately had brought to light the fact that she tended to be hard to get to know and kept others at arms' length. David was obviously interested. He had invited her out, brought her here, and was being extremely kind. He was a man she could trust. She had to make a leap of faith at some point. There was no reason why she couldn't take that leap now, with him.

"Speaking with you," she looked up at him, "is simple. I tend to be a private person, but I feel like I've known you for, well," she paused, searching his face, trying to find the correct words, "well — longer than we've actually known each other," she shrugged, with a half smile.

"I understand." He kept his words concise and at a level tone. At first, Sarah was concerned that his short response was an indication that she had overstepped, but when he reached across the table to take her hand in his, she felt a warmth flow through her that settled the shifting butterflies in her stomach. "I appreciate your honesty."

They fell into an easy cadence of discussion as they waited for their meal to arrive. Sarah spoke in length about her studies at college and the progression of her career since graduation. David detailed for her how his days at the precinct had been since he arrived in her community, including a couple of endearing anecdotes about Joe, which made her laugh. He was calm but focused the entire conversation, keeping hold of her hand while they conversed.

When the waitress stopped by once more to interrupt with the delivery of their food, Sarah noticed the look the girl gave to David. It was obvious that he was an attractive and a powerful looking man. That persona tended to lure young females in; Sarah was well aware of how a prominent self-assured man could sweep one off her feet before she fully understood the adult world she was entering. However, David didn't notice the look. In fact, his eyes barely ever strayed from Sarah's face. Only a few times did he bother to look down at his plate or to reach for his wine glass.

Once more, they conducted a rhythmic back and forth of questions and conversation. David inquired about her decision to watch over Toby. Sarah questioned why he had chosen a detective profession. "It was quite an easy decision," he explained. "I have a fondness for puzzles, riddles, any form of logical game. Working a case, in many respects, requires the same cunning and intelligence as successfully solving those."

"I never thought of it that way."

"I am not very fascinating." He leaned back in his seat.

"I don't believe that," Sarah put her fork down, finished with her meal. "There has to be something interesting you've done."

"Perhaps, but that is a story for another time." He glanced down at a gold, glinting pocket watch he had produced from inside of his blazer. "I did promise your brother I would have you home before midnight. I do not make promises lightly." Sarah turned around to spot a clock on the wall. It wasn't quite ten in the evening. "I do believe we have time for another glass of wine," David offered, "at my place, if you would like." He stood up, coming over to her side of the table to help her out of her seat.

Sarah hesitated for a moment, analyzing his words, pondering what this development meant. What if this was too fast? What if she said the wrong thing? Was he just offering to be nice? Was this proper dating etiquette? What if she didn't get home by midnight? What if she didn't want to? What if it upset Toby? Then, she realized it didn't matter. None of it. All that mattered was her and David.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** A HUGE (and I mean HUGE) THANK YOU to my Beta, NothingNothingTralala for reading through this last chapter and making it A-mazing!

Also apparently, I got ahead of myself. The Jim Henson/Labyrinth 2 rumor has been debunked. I apologize.


	10. Chapter Nine: Revelations

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

"_I'll seek you out, flay you alive. One more word and you won__'__t survive. And I'm not scared of your stolen power. I__'__ll see right through you any hour.__"_ - Blue Foundation

Once Sarah closed the front door, Toby stepped back and looked at his friends expectantly.

"I can see why she likes him," Jeff shrugged. "Women dig the accent."

"He talks weird," Brett commented, then to Jeff, "and not just his accent."

"That's it?" Toby was unsatisfied with their assessment.

"Obviously he is pure evil," Jeff continued. "I mean, no more Left for Dead until our work is done… seriously? Who is Sarah kidding?"

Toby rolled his eyes and marched back to his room. He knew he couldn't explain to his friends who David really was without coming off as crazy. As with his sister, he had to get proof. He returned to his computer, intent on finding the appropriate paperwork for the newer detective.

Sarah didn't know that he remembered. He could barely believe it himself. Normal humans didn't recall their memories from being a baby or toddler. Toby didn't either — except for one night. At first, he had thought it was a recurring dream. For years, every night, the same sequence of events had played out in his head/dreams. He was in a crib, crying for his mother. He was waiting for Karen to come through the door, but it was Sarah who collected him. Sarah who held him. She wasn't what he wanted, so he continued to cry. She got frustrated and made a wish. He could still feel how cold the room got and how scared he felt, even though his only response was to cry.

That was how each night had started. Every time he went to sleep, Sarah fought through the Labyrinth to save him. He watched parts of her journey on a crystal with the Goblin King. When he wasn't watching, he was sitting in the throne room surrounded by wild chickens and goblins. There was never any diversion to the events. Even his feelings and responses remained the same. Eventually he came to the realization that it wasn't a dream… it was a memory.

As he grew up, he understood why his mom and dad had sent Sarah away. She hadn't been sick, but no one had believed in another world called the Underground or in a man known as the 'Goblin King'. Seeing his sister in the rehabilitation center had scared him. It was so cold and sterile. When he'd seen her, she looked pale and lifeless. He was afraid of what his parents would do if he told them that Sarah wasn't making it up, so he remained silent. Then his parents had died.

He had thought there would never be a reason for him to have to tell Sarah the truth. After the time she had spent "getting better" it would only hurt her to find out she had been right all along. Then David had appeared. Toby had realized two things the moment he'd met David. One, David was the Goblin King: and two, Toby would do everything he could not to prevent him hurting his sister.

* * *

><p>"What are we looking for?" Brett asked Toby, as the three teenagers opened drawers, cabinets, and closets in David's apartment.<p>

"Something weird," Toby reminded his friend.

He inwardly groaned. Brett and Jeff hadn't required much convincing to come along, but he wasn't sure they were the best options for this line of work. Jeff was more interested in the contents of David's fridge and Brett wouldn't understand the importance of a crystal ball or owl feather even if he did come across it.

They had waited until David's car had turned at the end of the street before leaving the house. It had taken them longer than he had hoped getting from Sarah's over to the apartment building. Though they'd had the key code to get in, they hadn't anticipated the added security. There was now a small front desk in the lobby with a paid security guard. Toby had glared at Brett when they walked in. His friend could only shrug.

In the end, Toby had come up with the lie that had saved them from going to the police station. Since Brett's aunt had been sick only a month previously, it worked in their favor. Brett had called his aunt, insisting that he had forgotten his flash drive for school and they needed it tonight to finish their papers because he had saved some research files on it. Once she had cleared them with security, the boys had free range of the rest of the building.

Brett's aunt hadn't thought twice about allowing the three teenagers to show themselves out. She didn't even watch them long enough to see them board the elevator up to the nineteenth floor. It took them mere seconds to pick the lock on the door, then they slipped inside and began their search.

Toby checked the bedroom first. Sarah kept mementos and other important items in her room, usually displayed on a shelf or in a safer place such as her dresser drawer. Just as it had been before, the room was bare of any personal items. It didn't appear to have changed since the last time Toby had been there. The bed was made in the same manner; even the levels of the shampoo and body wash in the bathroom were at the same spot. Physically, it proved nothing, but to Toby it meant he was on the right track.

He bent down to look under the bed, something he had failed to do previously. It was bare, as he had suspected. However, there was an uneven floor panel sticking up. Toby reached his arm under the bed, trying to pry up the board, but it was too far.

"Brett, Jeff, come in here." The three pushed the bed aside, revealing the board. It wasn't uneven, as it had appeared; it simply wasn't nailed down all the way. To anyone else it might have looked like a bad job done by the super, but to Toby, it was an opportunity.

"Is there a tool box anywhere?"

Brett and Jeff both shrugged. Toby sighed and went back out to the kitchen to check under the sink and in the cabinets. His search turned up no tools either. He thought it was strange. Even Sarah had a toolbox. She was a homeowner. She couldn't build a set of stairs, but she could fix small things around the house to avoid calling someone in.

"Maybe we could use this instead?" said Jeff, holding up a crowbar, when Toby came back defeated.

"Where did you get that?"

"The maintenance closet was unlocked," he shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea."

Toby realized he might have been too hasty to judge his friends; they were helping him out, after all. Jeff handed it over to Toby and he began to work on lifting up the floor board. It was harder than it looked in the movies and on TV. Brett and Jeff tried prying up the board with their hands, while he leaned into the crowbar. Finally the board popped loose.

At first he didn't see anything.

The key fitted perfectly into the desk. Toby turned it gently until he heard the tell-tale click of the lock opening. He opened the middle drawer first. There was some police paperwork and folders, but it was all legitimate. He handed it over to Brett and Jeff to double-check, as he turned his attention to the rest of the drawers. The right hand drawers held typical desk items such as pens, notepads, a stapler, and paper clips. The bottom drawer had more files. When he moved to the left-hand side, he noticed the bottom drawer was much shorter. Toby stabbed his hand down on the floor of the drawer, hearing a hollow sound. He pressed against the far side of it, noticing how the bottom jutted up.

"Fake bottom?" Brett asked, surprised.

Toby nodded, before removing it. He had found what he was looking for.

Not one of the three heard the door lock being unturned, so when he heard his sister's outraged cry, Toby was unprepared for her reaction. He was kneeling at the desk, hand inside, when his sister screamed.

"_What is going on?" _

He could tell by her tone she was irate. Brett and Jeff jumped slightly, unaccustomed to hearing her raise her voice. Her cheeks were flushed and he realized what might have happened between David and Sarah if he and his friends hadn't been in the apartment. He remained expressionless.

"Toby Williams, I asked you a question."

"He's the Goblin King."

Sarah's face fell. The blush vanished and she took a small step back.

"What did you just say?" Beside her, David remained still, his eyes on Toby the entire time. His mouth was twisted up in an amused smirk. He didn't appear worried.

"David is actually Jareth. He's the Goblin King."

His sister stared at him as if he had just admitted he saw dead people. She bit her bottom lip, taking a moment to think about his words. Then, her voice terse, she said, "You are grounded. Monday morning I'm taking you to school, and we are going to have a discussion with Mr. Wolfe about your schedule and—"

"I can prove it," Toby interrupted her. He held the crystal out.

At first the apartment remained very quiet. Both Jeff and Brett were standing beside Toby, not moving or speaking. They appeared too afraid of Sarah and the detective to back their friend up. Sarah, on the other hand, looked as though she was about to be sick. All the color had drained from her face and her eyes were transfixed by the glass orb. She was glaring at the object as if it was a venomous snake, as opposed to a fragile ball. The only thing to break the silence was David, as he began to clap slowly. He moved across the threshold to take a seat on a chair in the living room area.

"Very well done, Toby," he smirked, as he relaxed back into the chair. "I must say, I'm impressed." He extended his hand and the crystal floated up to land in his open palm. "I only have one question," Jareth grinned, turning to face Sarah. "Was I truly your first love?" There was a slight pause, then he added, "I know it's been a long time, but it's not the kind of thing you forget."

Toby watched Sarah's face contort. Embarrassment, to shock, to anger — and then in the next second she was storming across the room and her hand was flying through the air until it made contact with his face. There was a sharp cracking sound as her palm met his cheek. He barely flinched. She stood back, waiting for a moment. When he didn't say anything, she hissed, "Why did you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head, backing away. In the next instant, she was running out of the apartment.

Toby remained in his spot, unwilling to leave. He stepped around to stand in front of the Goblin King. "Is this what you wanted?"

"You should know, Toby," he answered, face unreadable. "You were the one who ruined my surprise."

"Don't come near my sister ever again," Toby snapped.

"That will not be a problem."

"Good." Toby turned to Brett and Jeff, who looked as white as Sarah had been only moments before. "Let's go."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, thaen his friends bolted from the room and away from the Goblin King. [Might be improved by switching things round a bit - I think it's nice to end chapters/sections on good strong sentences. Maybe: 'The words were barely out of his mouth before his friends bolted from the room, away from the Goblin King.

* * *

><p>Sarah couldn't feel anything.<p>

She kept seeing David transform into Jareth, kept hearing the subtle change in his tone of voice. The uncanny resemblance had unnerved her during their first meeting… The sickening motions spiraling up from the pit of her stomach made her roll over in bed. She hadn't left her room since the revelation. There was the logical side of her brain that demanded she check on Toby, but after years of listening to logic, she ignored the constant nagging.

It wasn't her brother's fault. She wasn't upset with him. She was seething with herself. For years she had lived with the shame of being considered "crazy". She had altered her entire life in the pursuit of becoming better, to transition into a normal role as part of a functioning society. Her pain was twofold. Now Sarah knew her treatment had been misguided, as had her drastic lifestyle changes. To realize how much of her childhood had been stolen, how much of her creative imagination had been denied, devastated her. The opportunities she had missed out on were numerous. However, that wasn't the deepest pain.

The raw, searing betrayal of the Goblin King had left her speechless. Thirteen years had passed between them without a word from him. While she had suffered in solitude, dreaming of a man who did not exist, he claimed he had been suffering simultaneously. Regardless, he had lied to her. He had come back.

Instead of confiding in her, he had created a ruse. Once again, he had disappointed her, preferring power and control over a life no longer alone, a life with her, with love. He was still playing the game. Attempting to remain one step of her had cost him her trust. She winced, recalling the first time he had chided her for being a child. He had been cold, calculating. It was a far cry from the emotionally invested gentleman who hadn't pushed himself on her and had delivered coffee to her work.

She couldn't accurately describe how broken she felt. Before now, her life had been developed around an attempt at normalcy. The career path she had chosen, the city she had decided to live in, and her day to day interactions were all driven by her constant need to prove her sanity. It had only taken one sentence from him to turn her world upside down. Her world wasn't falling down; it had exploded. Shattered into multiple fragments, she barely recognized herself or her own desires.

In her most vulnerable state, she had desperately tried to find some semblance of truth, one tiny shred of reality in a fanatical disguise. It was in that moment he had decided to reveal his motive. Words held power. Even when she had suffered such a loss of identity and had been stripped down to the core, he couldn't relinquish that power. He never said what she needed to hear, never offered her the justification she desired. In that moment, the shattered fragments of her world dissolved completely. They were no longer even dust. They ceased to exist.

Sarah felt that way even now. As she lay in bed, she felt herself shrinking, felt her motivation slipping away. She couldn't find one reason to go on.

After the Labyrinth, she had done as she had been told. She had given up her dreams, her friends, and her plans for the future. She had redesigned herself to the point where her father and stepmother had barely recognized her. They had been thrilled. Toby at that time had been too young to see the transformation. The only Sarah he knew was the over-analytical one. Some of her high school friends had decided she wasn't worth waiting around for when she had gone into the psych ward. By the time she had worked out her release, no one was waiting. It had been difficult to move on without a support structure, but it made it easier to reinvent herself at college.

Toby was old enough to take care of himself now. He would finish school and go on to college. In a few years, he would be off living his own life with his career and his goals. He wouldn't need her to wake him up or drive him around. He would eventually move out and she would be just as alone as she felt. She knew Robin had called several times. Eric had stopped by one day with fresh soup from the cafe, but after she hadn't responded, Toby had sent him away. Joe had been the only friend not to appear. Sarah wasn't sure whether it was due to his crush or whether he was trying to crush David.

_Jareth, not David,_ she mentally scolded herself. The names pointed to the same man, but it was hardly the same person. Sarah rolled over again, curling her legs up so her knees were pressed up into her torso. She had heard a chiropractor in the hospital warn back patients about sleeping in the fetal position, but she ignored the thought. She felt slightly safer this way. It was hurtful to review the outcome of that evening. Her sadness, anger, confusion, and betrayal all fought for first place. There wasn't a single emotion that had won. All were balled up, bouncing around in her chest or sitting in the pit of her stomach.

The betrayal was the most poisonous feeling. It soaked into all other thoughts and emotions. Sarah couldn't understand how he could have come into her home in this manner. He had infiltrated her life in every way, learning intimate details about her, and then he had left. It was the lowest version of revenge. She had beaten him on his terms, in his land. Now, he had returned to show her he could do the same. Though Sarah had justified her victory by stating it was to save Toby, in Jareth's case there was no such reason. The lack of justification confirmed her fear that the Goblin King had returned for vengeance, not love. To him, she was still the petulant child, still living her life as a selfish, silly girl. He had exploited her trust to demonstrate how easy it was for him to trap her, to prove she hadn't grown up as much as she had thought.

She felt her stomach twisting. Her nerves were at work again. This time it was forcing her to feel sick. She resisted getting out of bed to run to the bathroom. The curtains had been drawn shut all weekend. She hadn't looked at the clock in days. She wasn't sure if it was night or day outside. It was probably night time, her guess based on that fact that she hadn't heard Toby up or moving around in a few hours. He would have to go to school tomorrow. She considered texting Joe to take Toby in, but then decided against it. Instead, she reached out to Robin and Erik. They were always offering to help out, even with a little one of their own. She knew they would accept, even if it was only out of guilt. Sarah wasn't worried about that. She wanted to be alone to wallow.

The Goblin King had won. It had taken him thirteen years to secure his victory, but he had finally beaten her. She had failed to keep him out of her life and away from Toby. Her brother deserved better. She had wished him away, won his freedom, only to lose his trust years later. She felt her eyes close. A tear spilled down her cheek. She had lost.

A knock came at her door. "Sarah?" A few moments of silence passed. She hadn't responded, which signaled to Toby to come in, uninvited, to check on her. "Are you ok?" She had her back to to him, but she forced herself to nod. "Are you driving me to school tomorrow?" Once again she replied wordlessly, this time shaking her head. Toby didn't respond to her non-verbal gesture. "Can I get you anything?" Sarah shook her head again.

After several long minutes of silence, Toby slammed the door shut and returned to his room. The slam caused vibrations to riff through the frame of the door. She could feel the shudder of the walls, a physical representation of his anger.

* * *

><p>Toby was beyond angry. Sarah hadn't gotten out of her bed in days. She had called work off and pawned him off on her friends. He had tried to prevent something like this from happening! Frustrated, he slammed his fist against the wall. Books fell off the shelf and scattered across the floor. He noticed the red of his math textbook among the collection, and the color caught his attention.<p>

He returned to Sarah's room. Her breathing was heavy and slow; she was asleep, or very close to it. "Sarah?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I borrow a book for my literature class from your collection?"

"Mmmm hmmm." She shifted slightly under the covers. He took her mumbles as approval and began searching the shelves. It took him a few moments before he found the small, red paperback book wedged between some larger ones. He grabbed it off the shelf, making sure to close the bedroom door quietly behind him.

Toby returned to his room just long enough to grab his cell phone and some cash. Then he called for a taxi and waited outside while Sarah slept on.

* * *

><p>"Toby, I didn't know you were stopping by. Did Sarah drive you?" Joe greeted him when he arrived at the precinct.<p>

"No, she still isn't feeling well," he bluffed. "I was hoping you could help me with something. It's for school."

"Sure."

"I need to run lines for the upcoming school play."

"A play?" Joe didn't seem too sure about that excuse, but when Toby pulled out the red novel, he was more surprised than skeptical.

"Yeah, we're putting on a production at the end of the semester and I want the lead, but I keep messing up the beginning entrance. Can you run a few lines with me? This part right here," he pointed to a group of lines at the top of the page.

Joe read them over to himself, then rolled his eyes. "Toby, are you sure you want to perform this garbage?"

"It's for extra credit," he lied, trying to sound believable. "These kind of activities look good for college applications."

"Alright then," Joe relented. He sighed and then began reading aloud. "That's not it! Where'd she learn that rubbish? It doesn't even start with 'I wish'." He stopped looking at Toby expectantly.

"Keep going."

"But this is the female lead's role."

"I'm not the female lead."

"Ok," Joe sighed again. "I wish I did know what to say to make the goblin take you away," he said, in a sing-song voice. "I wish the goblins would come take you away right now."

In that moment, the air stilled and cooled. Toby moved closer to Joe's desk, as the lights began to flicker. They went out completely.

"What the hell?" Joe grumbled, reaching for his cell phone. "Sorry, Toby. We're going to have to put this play on hold un—." He stopped speaking, suddenly noticing they were not alone.

"Clever," Jareth commented, looking right past Joe at Toby.

"David?" Joe squinted. "What are you wearing?"

"His uniform," Toby answered, flatly.

Jareth appeared amused. "Are you playing the game now?"

"Hardly."

"It appears I may have rubbed off on you more than you care to admit."

"You don't get to take credit for how I was raised."

"No, but I did take care of you."

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Joe snapped.

"Certainly," Jareth grinned. "Toby is coming with me." He moved around the desk and put his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Wait." The teenager stopped the Goblin King. "Give Joe his shot." The Goblin King raised an eyebrow. "Those are the rules, aren't they?"

"Yes;" he nodded. "However, the rules also state that if he doesn't make it, I can keep you forever as a goblin. Can you live with that?" Toby made a face, but forced himself to nod. "I will make you a deal, Toby. Since you are of age, you can remain in the Underground as a fae instead. I believe this will be a more comfortable existence for you."

"Whatever you say. Joe is going to beat the maze. He does the daily puzzles in the paper every day."

"Huh?"

Toby ignored Joe's utter lack of confidence in himself.

"As you wish." Without seeming to move, Jareth transported them all to the beginning of the Labyrinth. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth and win Toby's freedom," he informed Joe. The clock appeared to his left. "Your time begins now." Then he disappeared, taking Toby with him back to the castle, leaving a bewildered Joe alone to figure it all out.

The scenery around Toby appeared to dance for a moment. When it stilled, he was in the throne room of the castle, a room which he had seen in his memories of this place many times before. It hadn't changed since he had visited years earlier. There were more chickens and

"Would you care to explain to me why you are here, Toby?" the Goblin King asked as he settled into his throne. "You succeeded in foiling my plans for Sarah."

"You ruined her life!"

"Even if I had wanted to help her when your parents deposited her in that place, I couldn't have."

"Right." Toby rolled his eyes. "So showing up now, when she's all better, that was, what… just for fun?"

"It was fun," Jareth grinned, "but not for the reasons you think. Do you know why I came back, Toby?"

"For Sarah."

"Correct."

"That isn't a mystery."

"No, but I fear you are missing the point." He sighed, rising to his feet. "You may stay here and wait. I need time to think." He walked away, obviously not overly concerned with Toby or the situation, though his face was drawn tight.

Toby shook his head, frustrated by how calm Jareth was. He walked over to the large window, looking out over the Labyrinth. He could see the entrance doors off in the distance but it was too far to determine if Joe was there or had been able to pass through yet.

"'Allo," a voice said. Toby glanced down at the window sill. There on the stone lip was a small blue worm with three tall tufts of hair sticking out of his head like a rocker's mohawk. Toby raised an eyebrow, inspecting the bug. He had never seen an insect that looked this way, but he knew the inhabitants of the Underground were not typical. "'Allo," the worm repeated with a smile.

"Did you just say hello?"

"No, I said ''Allo' but that's close enough."

Toby grinned hesitantly. "Ok."

"You're tall for a goblin, you are," the worm remarked.

"Excuse me?"

"Only goblins and the king allowed in here," the worm stated, matter-of-factly. "This is the castle."

"I'm not a goblin," Toby responded, leaning over the window to look out. A quick inspection told him it was too high to jump. He would have to get out of castle first before he could help Joe get home. "I'm Toby."

"Nice to meet you, goblin Toby."

"I'm not a goblin," Toby repeated. "I'm here by mistake. I have to find my friend so I can get home to my sister, Sarah."

"Sarah?" The worm stopped staring around the room and began studying Toby's face. "Sarah Williams?"

"Yes," Toby nodded.

"I know yer sister."

"You do?"

"S'right," the worm nodded. "I tried to save her from ending up in this very castle, but she didn't need it." He grinned. "She beat the king."

"Yeah, I know the story," Toby replied, bitterly.

"Shame what that did to him," the worm continued, unaware of Toby's discomfort. "Never saw such a fuss."

"Sore loser?"

"He was banished."

"Banished?" Toby's interest reached a peak. He hadn't considered the negative consequences for Jareth. He had always assumed it was merely a game to the fae. Perhaps the rules were not tipped in the king's favor as Toby had believed. Sarah's efforts had proven her the winner, despite the constant obstacles Jareth had thrown at her. His actions hadn't been fair, although Toby could now understand the reasons behind it. "But he's the king. That doesn't seem like something a monarch would have to do."

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place," the worm informed him. "If the King of the Underground loses, he has to spend one year for each hour he lost in the Aboveground as an owl. It is their punishment. They don't have a choice."

"Why an owl?" the teenager asked, trying to understand.

"The fae can't be Aboveground for long periods of time. It kills their magic and then they can't return."

Toby felt uneasy. He hadn't considered a negative to Jareth's deal. If he couldn't return home, how was he going to get back to Sarah? He couldn't leave Joe in the Underground. Joe could barely handle the suburbs. Once the cop saw all the black chickens running around, he would lose it. "How do I get out of here?"

"Simple 'nough," the worm said. "You take yer first right out of here and continue to the end. Turn left, then left again. Go down the stairwell and out to the door on your right. It will lead you out to the gardens. You can get out to the city from there."

"Thanks," Toby said, moving to leave.

"Hold on a minute!" the worm cried.

"Yeah," Toby sighed, mentally counting down the minutes Joe had left on the king's clock.

"Make sure you take a right, then left, left, right. If not, you'll end up in the oubliette."

"Ok, thanks," Toby waved and started out down the corridor.

* * *

><p>While she sat on the floor, she replayed her latest conversation with Toby. She had been overly drowsy when he had entered her room. He had asked to borrow something. She shook her head as she tried to remember. As she thought about it, her eyes surveyed the room. Clothes, books, CDs, and other objects were littered about. She didn't recall pulling the majority of the items out of their appropriate place. She had been exhausted. The deep sleep she had fallen into was more akin to an intoxicated slumber than rest.<p>

She leaned forward, pushing over a heap of books. The titles were all older. This particular pile was from her later high school and college years. Toby wouldn't have a need for these. She over-turned one of books on the stack, finding a slip of paper sticking out from a textbook on Big Data. It was a receipt from the student bookstore for the materials she had purchased during that semester. Nothing about it appeared out of the ordinary, until she focused on the cost. The total was $1,313.13. Sarah stared at the numbers, her hand shaking slightly.

Dropping the receipt, she searched through the discarded belongings on her floor until she located a small photo album from her college years. The first photo was from her high school graduation day. Her father, Karen, and Toby were there. Merlin was sitting in front of all of them, drool coming out of his mouth. These details were all familiar to Sarah; she was scanning the picture for a detail that _wasn't_ meant to be there. She didn't see it at first. The bird was hidden in a tree. Behind her father's left shoulder was an oak tree. Nearly covered up by the rich green leaves sat a small white barn owl. Sarah paged through the remainder of her photos. The bird wasn't present in every one, but he showed up regularly.

She heard Jareth's words again in her head. _I know it__'__s been a long time, but it__'__s not the kind of thing you forget._ Sarah felt fresh tears brimming in her eyes. She wiped at her cheek absently, as she identified her mistake in interpreting his words.

He hadn't been referring to revenge. He had beenwas talking about her. Her heartache increased. She had been ridiculing herself for falling for him, for believing the lie. She had not considered that he might have beend conductinged himself in a way to protect her. He had witnessed her life over the last thirteen years. He had seen the change in her and how the treatment had altered her life. Instead of launching her back to her 15-year-old mentality, he had attempted to begin a new [? a new relationship? A new life?]. Neither one of them would have considered Toby's memory to be intact from that time. Her brother had been far too young to understand. Or so Sarah had thought, and she suspected Jareth had considered the same. [While I think it's great that Sarah figures this out on her own, instead of spending years angsting unnecessarily, I do think it happens jarringly quickly! Like…. we've just been told she spends days in bed feeling betrayed, then she magically figures out that Jareth was totally on her side from a few pictures? It seems very unlikely — I'd at least like to see more of the thought process and conclusion.]

Her cellphone rang, causing her to jump. The ring tone was abrasively loud, a trick from her brother to get her out of bed.

"Sarah, it's about Toby. I've been trying to call you for over an hour." Robin's voice was strained.

"What is it?"

"He's missing."

Sarah felt her heart drop into her stomach. She sank to the floor, placing her hands up to her head. She pushed her fingers back through her hair, unnerved by the grease she could feel. Her wallowing had gone from coping with a sadness to nearly debilitating. Her brother was missing. She had missed the signs, forcing him out of the house. He was the only family she had left; he was her responsibility and she had failed him again. She felt disgusted with herself. Her emotions had consumed her, dragging her down and isolating her from those who cared about her. It was similar to the isolation she had experienced in the mental rehabilitation clinic. However, the more recent isolation was no one's fault but her own.

Robin was still on the line. After several moments of silence, Robin started calling her name, but Sarah ignored the phone.

She attempted to recall what day of the cycle Toby should be on at Penn Charter. Certain teachers and subjects were not his favorite. It could be a reason to ditch, especially after he had seen her call off work and wallow for days. She wasn't illustrating a very strong role model for him. Ditching school due to a class would motivate some kids, but Sarah recognized the true reason for Toby's disappearance. She was considering calling Dr. Kosen or Joe when Robin's number appeared on her cell.

"Robin?"

"Don't hang up!" Robin ordered her.

"Sorry."

"Toby isn't the only one missing," she stated, sounding a bit out of breath. Uneasiness erupted in Sarah's stomach at the words. "Joe is missing too. They were at the precinct. That was the last place anyone saw them. They're gone."

"Where would they go?" Sarah asked, forcing herself to get up. She began sorting through clothes to find a clean outfit.

"They went on foot, wherever it was."

"What?"

"Joe's car is still at the station and his patrol car hasn't moved since he was on rounds last night."

Sarah felt the unease growing. "Where are you?"

"I'm driving to the station. Can you meet me there?"

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: A HUGE, HUGE thank you to my dedicated Beta nothingnothingtralala who really helped me capture the essence of what I was trying to say in this chapter. It was a struggle, but she helped pull me through.<strong>_


End file.
